The Bud That Blooms Through Death
by NeoVictus
Summary: Val A girl who knows all about the gods and their children found a way to live her life without them to the best of her ability. What happens though when a Son of Hades comes and 'ruins' it all for her? Will she like the way her life has changed? What troubles will come to claim her? NicoXOC Rating may change through the progression of this story depending on readers.
1. Well that was unexpected

**ALRIGHT I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THIS AND I'M KIND OF ASHAMED I'M INTO THIS FANDOM SEEING AS I'M A CLOSET PERCY JACKSON FAN, BUT EH, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING.**

****_Valerian's POV-_

So let's get a few things straight. I am a demigod of sorts. I'm not saying I'm not saying I'm _just_ a demigod, but I do have a goddess for a mother. I grew up always knowing because my father told me the truth when I was very young. Knowing this we've both figured out how to mask my scent from monsters, so I can live my life as normal as possible. To be honest I've even run into a few monsters that couldn't even tell, and had actual conversations with them. Others though didn't end well. There are also peaceful monsters as I like to call them who don't actually want to attack demigods like myself. In fact we have a family friend who is a Cyclopes. I have known him ever since I was younger, and I call him Uncle Don. I know about all that has gone on in the demigod world as well such as the second Titan War, I know it's heroes (though I've never actually met them), and I know about Camp-half blood. The thing is they don't know about me, or my dad. He hid me the best he could when the Titan War was going on, and I never wanted to go to Camp-half blood which worked out fine with him since he was able to train me himself. I'm 17 a junior in High-school well liked and acing all of my classes. I never had a problem with the demigod world, so you can imagine my surprise when I saw one of the heroes themselves walking around the front office of my school. I can tell by the way the feeling of sorrow consumes my thoughts when I enter the same room as him. I have teachers aide first period, and I work in the office with Mrs. Ghatz. She's a sweet woman who seems to be the all knowing of this school. Any student and any teacher she knows like the back of her hand.

"Oh Val sweetie can you come here for a moment?" She calls to me. She likes to say things like sweetie and other cutesy names when talking to students she likes which includes me. Well it's to late to sneak out. As I walk over the boy's gaze shifts from her to see who I was. His eyes inviting and warm, but you can tell you need to be afraid like you wouldn't dare want to cross him. Well he is the son of Hades for gods sake.

"Uh, yes Mrs. Ghatz what can I do for you?" I ask approaching the front desk that you see when you first walk in, and leaning against it.

"Yes dearie, this here is Mr. Di Angelo." She said while motioning to him. "I was hoping you might be able to show him around, and walk him to his first period seeing as this is first day." She smiled. Well shit. So much for avoiding everything demigod. With a tight, mostly forced smile I turned to him.

"Sure, do you have your schedule?" He looked down to the paper in his hand then back at me.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty then let's get going." Pushing off of the desk, and beginning to walk towards one of the main hallways of the school.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll see you later on. Have a nice day Mr. Di Angelo." She said waving as he started following me out of the office.

"I'm Valerian Adams I'm a Junior here at Chance High School."

"I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo. I'm a Senior." Pretending confusion because I have a feeling I know why he's here I ask him, "Why would you want to change schools your senior year?"

"I move around a lot." Is the simple answer I got back from him. Nodding my head I continued the tour showing him the different buildings, where the cafeteria and gym were, and where all the spots where you can hang out in the morning or during free periods.

"So what's your first period?" I asked him after the 20 minute tour. He looked down to his paper again and scowled at it.

"I'm not sure." He said looking at me.

"Well isn't that your schedule." I gestured to the hand with said paper is in.

"Yeah." Frustrated, and remembering that demigods have dyslexia sometimes it's so easy to forget. I snatched the paper out of his hand to his surprise.

"Well it looks like you have math first period, so I might as well show you where that is. I'm sure that you can have one of the kids in there show you your other classes, but I'll tell you if we pass any of them." Handing his paper back he looked at me in disbelief like I had done something more ridiculous other then just taking his schedule. After 2 minutes of this I sigh, and ask, "Well are you coming, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot all day?" I ask quirking a brow, and smirking. I know that might've been a bit rude, but you can't expect me to just stand here all day.

"Lead the way." And so I did. Once we reached his class I bid him farewell, and hoped I wouldn't see him at all after that. Oh how I was wrong...

* * *

**Well this is just a tester so tell me what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up by Wednesday if you do. The 22nd to be exact, so that gives you all what like 4 days to do your thing. If I think I can go further with this story you will have it, if I don't think this story turns out to be good enough to continue (based on what you guys think of it) I will discontinue, and save you all the time AND trouble. So get to reviewing, and I'll be typing.**


	2. Tough Day

**WELL HERE'S YOUR SECOND CHAPTER MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!**

_Nico's_ POV

I was only in math class for a little more then 10 minutes before it was time to go to my next period which after much frustration I figured out was English in room 271. Thankfully I remember passing this class when I was being shown around by Valerian. Valerian. She's different. I can't seem to get a read on her. Usually it's easy to see what type of a person people are. The whole the eyes are gateways to the soul works for me you could say, but with her I couldn't tell. It was abnormal. Well as abnormal as my life could be. Once in English it dragged on not helping the fact that I have ADHD and dyslexia like every other demigod, but thankfully I was able to keep my self busy by letting my mind wander. Third and fourth period came and went by quickly, and soon enough I was on my way to the lunch. On my way a hot girl picked me up, and invited me to her table where she had a few friends that giggled flirtatiously when I arrived. As I sat down I looked around to see Valerian walking with a friend. They looked at me, and her friend said something dreamily that made her snort, and walk off. I wonder if they were talking about me. It would explain the dreamy look that was on her friend's face. I was known for being a "ladies man".

_Valerian's POV _

Snorting at what my friend Kaylee had just said I stalked off away from her.

"Hey Val wait up." She had to jog a bit to catch up to me.

"Hey you know it's true that Nico kid has got that bad boy thing going for him. He's _really_ cute! He even looked at you when we were talking. OOH! What if he likes you that would be awesome!" My overenthusiastic boy-crazed friend Kaylee began to ramble off all about him until we finally go to our table across the cafeteria from where Nico is sitting with all those prissy girls. What ever floats his boat as long as he is as far away from me as possible. Sitting down I pulled my bagged lunch from my backpack.

"Hey Val how's it going?" My best guy friend Barron asked.

"She's got this totally cute, totally badass guy that is definitely interested in her!" Kaylee exclaimed for me. Rolling my eyes I replied for my self this time slightly laughing at Barron's face.

"One no he's not interested in me we just met today. Two he's not 'totally cute and totally badass'. Three I want absolutely nothing to do with him." Barron seemed slightly relieved at this he never really likes it when guys get interested in me I think it's this whole brother complex he has we've been best friends ever since 4th grade.

"Pfft suuuure. You know I can't believe your dismissing such a _fine_ opportunity, and yes I do mean it when I say _fine_." She said while waggling her eyebrows at me. Barron chuckled at this.

"Kay just shut up there are plenty of other _fine_ opportunities here at school it's just I'm not interested." She sighs dramatically at my comment and flips her hair.

"It's such a sad loss really." Barron and I both crack up at this.

"Kaylee why are you so melodramatic?" Barron asked between chuckles. Feigning pretend shock.

"Why Barron what ever do you mean?"

"Oh be quiet you two, or I'll never be able to eat my lunch." We all laughed, and greeted our other friends as they came to sit with us. Friends being Jade, Daniel, Maria, Sasha, and Patrick. After lunch my friends all went there separate ways Jade and Patrick to Creative Photography, Sasha to Advanced art, Jade to band, Barron to Gym, Kaylee, Daniel, and Maria to CCC. I unfortunately had free period. It would have been great if it weren't for the fact that I don't have it with any of my friends. I spend this time in the media center working on other classes which isn't a bad thing necessarily I just wish I could spend it with at least ONE of them. Sitting down, and pulling out my books I heard someone begin to sit next to me. When I turned to see who it was I almost screamed. Instead I kept my cool although I'm pretty sure the blood in my face was drained. It was Nico. He smirked at my slightly frightened expression. The bastard.

"Looks like I found you again." He spoke to me. Finally regaining my composure I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have free period, so I thought I would spend it in the library seeing as I have no where else to go, and then I saw you. Is this your free period as well?" Grumbling to my self.

"Yeah this is my free period." After that it was a bit of awkward silence until he spoke up again.

"So, thanks for showing me around today." His voice unsettling me a bit.

"Huh, oh yeah. Your welcome it's kind of my job for first period." I shrugged.

"Your job?" He asked clearly curious as he looked at me questioningly. I nodded.

"Yep. My first period is teacher's aide, but I work in the office department helping the administrators most of the time, so you could call it my job." I said thoughtfully finally thinking about it.

"Do you like your 'job'?" He asked.

"Well yeah. I like running errands for them. Other times I just talk with them. You know there's nothing better then being friendly with the administrative staff." I said knowingly. Goodness knows how many times they saved my butt when I when I would have a mishap with another student. They usually let both of us go with a warning or I wouldn't be happy about the unfair treatment (not that, that was really much better, but it let me sleep through the night), or they would give us a light punishment. None of the other kids though bother much with that though. They gave up once they realized it was a loosing battle.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smirked again with an amused expression. Damn him. I zoned out.

"Oh sorry, no I just zoned out. It happens a lot."

"I'm sure it does." He then turns to grab some books out of his bag, and begins doing some work. A little offended I turn back to my own to hopefully finish up my physics homework before the end of my free period. After a while I look back at him, and realize he's just been staring at the same worksheet for the past 15 minutes without actually doing any of the work. Then it strikes me again dyslexia. Why do I keep forgetting that?

"Do you need help?" I ask. No point in being too rude to him.

"Uh, no I'm fine." He said looking up at me. I scoffed at this though.

"Is that why you've just been staring at your paper for the past 15 minutes?" He looks shocked that I noticed this then scowls at me.

"So?" He asks. I laugh a little more.

"Nothing I was just offering if you don't want my help just keep trying, but I don't think the dyslexia is going to ease up on you anytime soon, and the ADHD will proba-" I cut my self off going wide-eyed. He doesn't know that I know, and now he's probably wondering how I know. Shit shit shit shit.

"How do you know I have dyslexia, and ADHD?" He asked me completely serious now narrowing his eyes at me truly studying my reaction. Containing my anxiousness I recovered quickly.

"Lucky guess." I shrugged it off. He didn't stop looking at me, and his continuous eye contact was unnerving.

"Fine I remember how you have a English help class or whatever, and you can't seem to focus very well plus you won't stop tapping your foot. Happy?" After studying me some more I guess he believed my lie, and his face softened once more.

"So you think you could help me with this?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm in AP English. It's sort of my thing." I scooted closer to look at his paper.

"So what exactly are you having the most trouble with? Comprehension? Vocabulary?" I asked while not looking up from the paper.

"Well reading the directions would probably be a good start." We both laughed a bit at this.

After helping him for the last 30 or so minutes of our free period the bell rung for 6th. While gathering our stuff he asked me what I had for 6th.

"Hmm I have Computer Programming." He looked at me shocked.

"What I like computers."

"I didn't say anything." He raised his hands in defense.

"No, but you had a look." He chuckled.

"A look?"

"Yeah like it was surprising that a girl is good with computers. I know that look."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, and I don't appreciate your antagonism." I said and walked away from him towards my class.

"Hey wait up." I turned around.

"And why exactly should I do that?"

"Because I have computer programming too."

"Oh this should be fun." I said sarcastically, but laughing at my own little joke.

"Why do you say that?" He looked at me confused.

"Well for one you have dyslexia. Two I have a feeling that your going to just _love_ reading in that class."

"Ugh I forgot." He scowled at nothing in particular making me laugh. So maybe he's not here on a mission. Maybe he really is just trying to finish up high school. No stop it Val. He's a demigod you don't need to get mixed up in their business. On the other hand though he really isn't that bad, and I guess he is pretty cute. He's got that whole shaggy bed hair, I'm not going to lie guys who can pull off skinny jeans do look very nice in them. STOP what are you thinking. Don't do this to yourself Val. Just focus. Sure be friendly with him, but that's it. No getting involved it will ruin everything that you worked so fucking hard to make it the way it is now. Your not just going to let some olympian hero change that no matter how cute he is. We walked in silence after that. During class he was able to sit by me, and he would try to make small talk, but I became more reserved not wanting to let him really get to me. After 6th was over we went our separate ways for 7th period then I could go home, or over one of my friends house whatever works really.

Once school ended we were all standing around the front of the school waiting for the parking lot to thin out some more before we go home.

"Val you mind if I come over today I have nothing to do after school?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure why not, but I'm going to be doing some homework I didn't get a chance to finish it during my free period."

"Why is that you always finish it?" Maria asked this time.

"Oh the um, Nico kid has free with me, and he needed help with his work. I helped him." I said not making eye contact with Kaylee or anyone else. Even though I wasn't even looking at her I could tell she was grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh this is just PERFECT! I knew you would come around. Now let's go I'm hungry, and we need to have girl talk.~" She said as she grabbed my wrist, and began dragging me to her car.

"Ugh. I hate girl talk."

"To bad." She said turning around to stick her tongue out at me. Barron and Daniel walk up laughing at my situation. Daniel yelled to us. "What's the hurry?"

"Oh nothing. We just need to talk about boys, and other girl things." Kaylee yelled back.

"We will do no such thing." I yelled as well. I am seriously not looking forward to this. Though as great as my friends were they would not save me from the boy crazed clutches that our Kaylee.

* * *

Hours later.

After an exhausting ride home, and 3 hour conversation all about the aforementioned Nico Di Angelo Kaylee finally left. As much as I love that girl she really needs to get a grip on things. After eating dinner I was able to finish my homework, and have some time to myself to text people while listening to my favorite music. Around 8 or so my father finally came up the indication being the knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled over my music pausing it so I'll be able to have a decent conversation with him without having to yell the whole time over it.

"Hey Val. How was your day?" He asked.

"Pretty good. The usual." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Then why was Kaylee so excited. Are there any boys I should be worried about?" He asked teasingly. Although my face paled for the second time today.

"Val what's wrong?" His face contorting into complete concern with my obviously visible expression.

"Uh, dad. Today we got a new student."

"And?"

"This new student is a demigod." I enunciated carefully.

"Ok. So just stay away from him." He suggested.

"It's not that easy." I said.

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"Well, he has pretty much two classes with me where he has chosen to sit next to me."

"Ok?"

"And he is Nico Di Angelo." He was silenced by this. After what felt like forever he finally came up with a solution.

"Do you want to move?"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Do you want to move. That way we can get away from him." I stared shockingly at him. Was he really serious?

"No I don't want to move. I have friends here. I have a life here. I'm not going to let that be taken away, and ruined by some stupid son of Hades, and if I do I'll be damned to go down with out trying." I said infuriated. He just looked at me, and smirked.

"Your so much like your mother you know that?" He shook his head, and laughed a bit while he patted my head.

"We won't move, but if things start turning south for you, you let me know, and we'll figure things out together alright?" I nodded at this.

"Alright. I'll be down stairs if you need me kiddo. Love you."

"Love you too dad." And then he left.

Later that night after getting ready for bed I thought about all the turns of events that happened today. Why me? Why now? I huffed at my reflection in the mirror, turned out the lights in the bathroom, then went on to jump into bed, and get a goods night rest. Unfortunately I was plagued with a dream. These don't happen often seeing as I stay away from all things demigod, but it seems that things change when one walks into your life.

**ALRIGHTY THERE YOU GO. LIKE IT OR NOT? SO YEP REVIEW ME OR I WON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP FRIDAY**


	3. Here we go

**SO APPARENTLY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS? WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I HAVE A GOAL TO DO AT LEAST 2,000 WORDS PER CHAPTER INCLUDING THE AUTHOR NOTE SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS 2,670 SO YEAH... HOPE YOU ENJOY?**

**ajsdfhja I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS FRIDAY BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY TIME THEN I WAS GONE ALL WEEKEND HERE YOU GO**

_Nico's POV_

After tossing my drachma into the spurting water I said, "Oh Rainbow Goddess Iris please accept my offering, and show me Percy Jackson at Camp-Half Blood." Moments later the shimmering image of my ridiculous friend showed. Turning around he noticed me.

"Oh, hey there Nico! How's the mission going?" He smiled while he asked. I shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess. Nothing too interesting has happened much. You get laid yet?" I smirked and saw Percy blush. He was 20 I'm pretty sure him and Annabeth have been intimate, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get embarrassed every time I ask.

"Oh shut up Nico!" I chuckled a bit.

"Nico, do you have anything to really report on, or are you just IMing me 'cause you love me?" I snorted at this.

"Well, I don't know there is this girl..." Percy perked up a bit at this.

"A girl? Like the one in that anonymous tip given to Chiron?" He egged on.

"Yeah, a girl. She's different."

"Different how?"

"Well, you see that's the thing. She's just too normal you know? I couldn't get a real reading on her soul like it was hidden, or being blocked. She doesn't 'smell' like a demigod, but if feels like she knows who they are."

"And how do you know that?"

"You see she knew that I had dyslexia and ADHD without being told, and when I asked her how she knew she paled slightly then used some bullshit examples to point it out."

"How do you know she's not a demigod?"

"Because she sure as hell does _**not**_have either of those."

"And you know this how?" I rolled my eyes. When did Percy become so inquisitive. When did I know what inquisitive meant. We both need some time away from Annabeth.

"Because I saw her schedule in her binder when we had free period together she had all AP classes, and I don't even know a child of Athena who is in those." Percy nods his head at this.

"So pretty much your just getting a weird vibe off of her?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Well then I guess all you can do is just keep an eye on her."

"Alright will do Perce."

"That's it? How's senior year? Any girls?" I waggled my eyebrows at him while answering the question.

"Percy there are _always_ girls." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I mean real girls not the ones you just fool around with." Percy said seriously this time.

"Then no."

"Well I have to go then Annabeth needed my help teaching some newbies swordsmanship skills."

"Bye then, and Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill too many of them. The gods only know how full the underworld is right now." We both laugh at this.

"Sure thing. See ya Nico." Then the iris message disappeared and I was now facing a wall. Might as well go check on Valerian before school starts.

* * *

Shadow Traveling to her house was harder then I expected it to be because every time I would try to jump out of a shadow I would be thrown back into it's abyss. Finally getting out of a shadow that was halfway down her street I had to walk the rest of the way to her house on stealth mode. Seeing as I couldn't travel through the shadows here I settled for hiding in them which seemed to be ok. When I got to her house there was a discussion going on that I could faintly hear coming from the kitchen. Getting closer I was able to make out what they were saying.

"So you don't want to do anything about it?"

"No dad. I'll be fine. Just like I told you last night unless it becomes a real problem I don't see why we would have to move."

"But you've been trying to stay away from them Val this kid he's going to ruin that for you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he's a son of Hades. You can't fool them for long, and I would know that so why don't you listen to your _wise_ father, and we can move." So they do know who we are.

"I may be running from the gods and all of their crap, but I'm not going to let them be the reason that I have to leave my friends behind." Why are they trying so hard to stay away from the gods?

"Fine, but when things don't go over well-"

"Yes I know you'll be there to tell me so." There was silence then a bit of shuffling around.

"Alright kiddo, you know I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"I know dad. I have to go now though, or I'll be late for school."

"See you later."

"Bye dad love you." Then there was a door closing, and her dad finally came into view. One look at him, and I could tell exactly what he was. He was a demi-titan. To be specific; a son of Prometheus. How I could tell? You could see it in his eyes. I quickly ran back down to the end of the street, and shadow traveled to the school. Looks like I have to talk to someone.

* * *

_Valerian's POV_

I was so glad to be back at school, and see my friends again. I was greeted with a bone crushing hug by Barron as soon as he saw me. "Well look who finally decided to show up." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Barron school doesn't start for another 15 minutes, and I thought I was going to be late!"

"Is that even possible? You being late?"

"I don't know, and I sure don't want to find out." We were able to find the rest of the crew, and hung out before the bell that told us all to get the class had rung. I made my way up to the front desk for Teacher's Aide when someone grabbed me. They had placed a hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming, and had held both of my wrists behind my back with his other. Struggling I couldn't shake the vice grip I was in.

"Don't scream. I just want to talk." My eyes widened when I realized who's voice it was, and froze.

"Your not going to scream now are you?" I nodded my head no, and he let go of me. I turned on my heel, and began to whisper shout at him.

"What the fuck Di Angelo?" I hissed.

"I wanted to talk to you." He responded calmly.

"So you grab me? Has anyone ever told you it was ok to just ask someone to talk?" I glared at him.

"I would, but you would have ignored me, and I doubt you would have wanted to talk about this in front of your friends."

"Oh really? What pray tell could that be?" I continued to hiss at him.

"I know you know who I am, so stop pretending."I tried to run from him at this, but as soon as I turned around there he was again.

"Valerian. You can't run from me." I cursed under my breath.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Why are you hiding from the gods?"

"Because I don't want to be apart of their little dynamic family. Is that to hard to ask for?"

"Is it because your father is a Demi-titan." I was appalled to say the least.

"How _dare_ you say that. My father has done _nothing_ to the gods to gain any disfavor. In fact my grandfather _helped_ them when they were trying to defeat Chronos, so you can just hop off because I have better things to do then run around doing the gods dirty work, and believing in those little fantasies they brainwash you all with." I whisper-yelled at him. He raised his eyebrows at me. The fucking jerk where does he even get the nerve!

"Calm down I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"You were implying it." I said pointedly.

"I didn't imply anything you assumed." I growled frustrated at this point.

"Are you just here to interrogate me or can I just continue with my life."

"You should go to Camp-half blood. You may not be a half blood, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you train with us."

"Hell no. I am trained. I have killed plenty of monsters who have come at me, and now they can't even find me, so don't worry about me, and just leave me alone."

"What do you mean they can't find you?"

"Do I even feel like I have any form of titan or godly blood in me?"

"No." He looked confused.

"Exactly." I tried to walk away again only to be confronted with him again.

"Your hiding something."

"Everyone hides things."

"Your hiding something big."

"Well your hiding a world from the mortals so I think we're even."

"No we are not."

"Listen. I have a normal life here. No gods, no monsters, friends, I'm on my way to graduating with Summa Cum Laude, and I have a wonderful life a head of me. If you drag me into your world I will loose all of this. Tell me how many demigods do you know have this opportunity?" I asked, and he just stared at me blankly.

"Well? I'm just going to take your silence as a no. All that will come from you taking me back to Camp-Half Blood will just ruin my life. The gods will know who I am, I will be unwanted, I will loose my friends, monsters will be aware of me, so I would appreciate it if you could just leave, and forget you ever met me. Pretend like I never existed, and know that you helped a life. I am no ones guinea pigs, and I'll be damned if the gods try and turn me in to theirs. I don't want to dethrone them, I don't even want them to be apart of my life, so if you'll just leave and stop attracting all those damn monsters to this town I would really appreciate it." With this I stormed off, and he didn't stop me this time he just stood there watching me while I left. Good. It'll give him time to think, and hopefully he'll just butt out of my life.

* * *

Later at lunch I was still in a bad mood from the confrontation with Nico. I was justified with what I said, and I have no regrets. I just hope he sees it that way.

"Hey Val what's wrong?" Barron brings me back to reality.

"Hmm, nothing I was just thinking." He seemed interested.

"About what?"

"Oh nothing."

"I doubt that you had your serious face on. What were you really thinking about." I sighed.

"Ugh, just that Nico kid. He ran into me on my way to first period, and really upset me."

"What did he say?" He looked anxious almost. I doubt that I don't know why he would be.

"Oh nothing just family problems he's been having." I said this dismissively as if it was nothing. His face turned serious.

"What kind of family problems?" I looked at him. Why did he want to know so much?

"Nothing just that his dad sent him here to do better in school."

"His dad?"

"Yeah." What the hell is wrong with him?

"And he told you this."

"Yes. Why, is that a problem?" He's starting to worry me his face is so stoic. I've never seen him like this before.

"Can I talk to you in private."

"Um, sure can this wait to after school maybe?" He looked like he was about to protest when the bell went off to go to your next period. I gave him a sheepish smile while he left along with everyone else. I then set off for the library. While I was there like I had expected Nico popped up, and sat next to me in the study hall portion of the library.

"I thought about what you said." He began.

"And? What decision did you come to?"

"You need to come to camp with me." He said, but he looked almost sad when he did. Almost.

"Are you fucking kidding me." I hissed at him not wanting to draw attention to myself by not yelling.

"After everything I told you. After how I said this never happens to anyone your willing to take that away from me. Your going to steal my freedom?" His eyes didn't meet mine when he spoke.

"It's not like that."

"Oh really? Your just going to take all the hard work I've done my whole life and stomp on it, and then tell me that your not doing exactly that." He looked back up at me his eyes flashing. It's definitely true that the rage of a son of Hades is something to fear, but I held my ground.

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand. It's not that hard. Your ruining my life."

"I wish I didn't have to, but it has to be done." I snorted, and shook my head.

"This is exactly what I was talking about. They make you do whatever their little hearts desire, and you all follow so willingly. It's disgusting." I spit back at him.

"Listen. I don't want to do this. In fact this is the last thing I could think of ever doing my entire life. You don't realize how hard this is for me, but you have to come to camp. Your who the prophecy talked about. It has to be you. Your supposed to bring Olympus to it's breaking point and make it rise from the ashes to never be defeated again. If we don't have you on our side Olympus will fall, and all anarchy will break loose."

"And what if I'm not the person the prophecy is talking about. What then?"

"You are. There is no one else you it could be. You have to be." He looked at me almost desperately.

"Don't you even understand. What if I'm not. What then? Do I just get to go free? Do I just pick up my life the way it was before? I don't think you truly understand this. If your wrong my life will be ruined, and it will be your fault. Could you live with that? Ruining someone's life?"

"I know it's you." I looked him in the eyes for a good couple of minutes.

"I'm sure you do." I got up and walked away. That walk turned into a speed walk. That speed walk turned into a jog. That jog turned into a run. That run turned into a full out sprint. I sprinted all the way home to find it empty. My father not there he must be at work. Although I was sure he had the day off. I ran up to my room, and collapsed onto my bed sobbing. It's over. It's all over. They'll know now, and there is nothing I can do. I should've just left while I had the chance. I know it would've been hard, but it's nothing compared to this.

There was a knock at my bedroom door expecting my father I told him to come in, but to my surprise it wasn't my dad. It was Barron.

"Val? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap Val. I need to tell you something, and it has to do with why your upset."

"I doubt that." I said. He smiled sadly, and came to sit with me.

"Val I know." I looked at him curiously.

"Know what?"

"Val, I know your dad is a demi-titan, and I know your a daughter of a goddess." I gaped at him.

"How, how do you know?"

"Because, I'm what you could call your opposite."

"What?"

"I my mother was a demigod, and my father a titan."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, your going to flip when I tell you who they are." I eyed him warily.

"My mom was a daughter of Zeus. My father... well he's Chronos." I froze. How is that possible. How did Zeus not know this.

"How is that possible." I said as a statement more then a question this time out loud.

"Well for one, I'm also a lot older then you think."

"Well having your father being the lord of a time I age slower then you."

"How much slower."

"Well right now my birthday is in June, so I'd say about 127 years old give or take a few." Again I gaped at him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Valerian. I need your help."

"My help? What could I possibly do for you?"

"Well you see, both of our breeds are what you would call almost extinct. They rarely happen let alone with powerful gods and titans like ourselves, so you'd imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon you." Does he even really consider me a friend? Can I trust him? Was he using me this whole time? Why does my life have to be so complicated.

"So you knew the whole time? You just got close to me so I could help you?"

"No, our friendship is real. That will never change however I would like you to help me if your willing."

"Help you with what?"

"A revolution." I gulped at this.

"What type of revolution?"

"One that will free people like us from the rein of the gods. One that will give demigods a chance to really live their lives without the fear of being hunted by monsters. It will guarantee our freedom from those evil gods."

"You want to dethrone the gods from their place at Olympus?"

"Yes." He answers me with short answers allowing me to fully take all of this in.

"And you want me to help you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to try to raise your father from tatarus?"

"No. He is a terrible creature. If it was up to me the gods would be sentenced to restrain him for the rest of their miserable eternity." He smirked at this.

"I mean you said it yourself. 'I don't want to do the gods dirty work.'"

"You heard?"

"I found out after you told me you had talked to Di Angelo."

"Oh."

"So, will you help me?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to go to that camp, but I don't think it was really hurting the demigods it gave them a safe haven. Sure the gods have them do their dirty work, and use them all as pawns, but they all do it willingly. It gives them a place to be accepted by each other, but would it do that for me?

"I don't know." He grimaced at this.

"Well you'll have to hurry up your decision because Nico is coming soon, and he's bringing friends to take you to Camp. I know you don't want to go there, but I know you won't have a choice once they come for you. If you come with me I will make sure they can't get you, and we will set all of them free. I have an army Val. Your not my only comrade. There are many more."

"I don't think I've ever seen or heard you like this before." He laughed at this.

"That's because I was just a high school student before. I am still like that, but there is also so much more to me then that as well." He looked out the window, and scowled.

"They're here earlier then they should be they must know I'm here." I looked at him confused.

"They don't actually know it's me, but they have reason to believe that I'll come for you." I made a simple 'oh' shape.

"I have to go now. If you change your mind you'll know how to reach me." With that he walked out my bedroom door closing it behind him. I got up, and tried to follow him, but when I opened the door he was no where in sight. He had just vanished in thin air. Nico was then at the foot of the stairs looking at me apologetically.

"Whatever." I told him, and walked right past him towards the car waiting outside not even bothering to bring any belongings. When I got in the kid in the driver's seat turned around to look at me like I was crazy.

"Are we going or not I have no patience for you." I said curtly. Nico climbed into the passenger seat, and it looks like he brought Percy with him, so Percy drove us to the camp.

**SO YEAH THIS WAS LONGER THEN I EXPECTED SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED 3,645 WORDS INCLUDING AUTHOR'S NOTES**


	4. Someone is there

**I'M SO GOOD TO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS UPDATING WHEN I SAY I WILL, WHY DON'T YOU ALL GIVE ME REVIEWS I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT.**

Nico's POV

So guess who feels like the worst person in the world right now. That's right it's me. I had a choice I could've just forgot I saw her like she said, for gods sake she practically begged me not to do it, but here I am in the car with her, and Percy driving to Camp-Half Blood, and I'm the biggest douche there is. I don't usually feel to emotional about much, but she's right. She had a chance to live a completely normal life, with normal friends, get a normal job, and be happy like she wanted, but I took that away from her. Percy eventually brings the car to a stop in the strawberry field just outside of camp, and we all get out of the car to walk the rest of the way.

Valerian's POV

I don't look at either of them as I walk past them both. I don't think I'll ever forgive Nico, and he thinks he can hold a grudge. Fatal flaw or not I'm sure I could hold a better one especially in this case. Grudges aren't even my fatal flaw, but Nico will forever be pinned on my hate wall. When we finally get past the boarders, and arrive in camp I lead myself to the big blue house already knowing that is where I should go.

"Why hello there, and who might you be?" The old centaur looked up at me from his cards as I stepped onto the porch Nico, and Percy closely following me.

"Well?" I just looked at him before deciding that if I want to do well here I might as well talk to him.

"I'm Valerian Adams." I said giving him a curt nod.

"And what brings you here?" I scoff at his question. Like he didn't know.

"Well this moronic heartless asshole of course who else?" I said gesturing to Nico. Chiron frowned at my words while the man in the Hawaiian shirt laughed a bit at this.

"I'm sorry Chiron, but as you can tell I do not want to be here, and I wasn't really given much of an option, so please excuse me if I can't refrain from using such crass language when in the presence of the one who has doomed me." I said sarcastically. Chiron didn't seem to like this much.

"Join the club sweetheart." The Hawaiian shirt man said. Ah, he's Dionysus.

"Sorry Dionysus, but I have a feeling I want to be here even less then you do."He nodded at this then turned back to his cards and scowled obviously someone didn't get a good hand.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Valerian, but we will try our best to make you feel welcomed." I looked at him confused.

"You don't know?" Now he looked confused.

"Know what?" So these bastards standing behind me didn't even tell the old guy what they were doing.

"That I'm the girl of your prophecy." Chiron looked at me shocked, Dionysus glanced at me once then returned to his game.

"How do you know this." I looked between him, and the boys then back at him.

"Did these two really not tell you they were coming to get me?" He shook his head, and I laughed.

"Well then I'll let you in on a little secret. I was living a normal life, happy as could be when this... thing." I gestured to Nico.

"Decided he wanted to get all snoopy in my personal life. My father is a demi-titan and my mother is a Goddess."

"Which goddess is she." I smiled at this.

"Well I'm sure she'll let you know when she's ready."

"So you know who is in your lineage?"

"Yep. I know that, and that I don't want to be here, or in your little prophecy." I said popping the 'p'.

"I wish there was something I could do." I laughed coldly at this.

"You could always let me just go back to my life, and pretend like I never existed." He seemed shocked before he could tell me that he couldn't do that I said, "Don't worry. I know you wouldn't do that. Wouldn't want to offend the gods or anything just ruin a young lady's perfectly happy life. Totally worth the sacrifice." He frowned once again. Accepting defeat he turned to Percy seeing as I wasn't really taking to Nico.

"Percy would you mind showing Valerian around, and taking her to the Hermes cabin."

"Yeah sure. Let's go." I walked swiftly past Nico once again with an air of disgust directed at him following Percy down the stairs, and started walking towards the cabin area.

"Valerian-" He began.

"Val. You can call me Val." I interrupted him. He nodded.

"Val. You shouldn't be so hard on Nico." I looked at him and raised a brow.

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because trust me if anything. He did not want to bring you here. He only brought me along because he was afraid that if he didn't bring someone with him he would have chickened out." We had stopped walking, and he was looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sure that all true, and I bet that just makes him all the better for doing it, but let's get a few things straight. He was the person who has now ruined whatever life I could've had. The only chance any demigod could have at normalcy and he took that away. I know you have your girlfriend and your friends, but don't you sort of wish you could get away from all of this Demigod business? Don't you wish you could have friends and a girlfriend that you didn't have to worry about going on a quest and never coming back? Don't you wish your mom didn't have to worry about you going on a quest and never coming back? Don't you wish you could have and actual father-son relationship with your dad, but you can't because he is a god? Honestly Percy I had all of this. I had friends, family, and a future without any of this, and you expect me to just be 'easier' to the person who ruined that all for me?" He stood there looking at me blankly much like Nico did when I said the same thing to him.

"I didn't think so." I began to walk away from him not willing to deal with any of this. He caught up though.

"Listen forget I said that, but can you at least understand where he is coming from by doing it?"

"I do, but if I was in his position I wouldn't have done it either way." We stayed that way for a while just staring at the other until I looked away.

"I miss them already you know?"

"Miss who?" We started walking around the camp once more.

"My friends, my dad, my teachers, my school. Nothing will be the same anymore. I tried so hard to stay away from this, and now I'm it's main attraction."

"I understand what you mean."

"Sure you do."

"No really. I remember when I first came here. My mother was taken away from me, and she was the only person that I loved my whole life, and then it turned out I was a son of the big three, and then I was part of the big prophecy, and had to fight in a war at 16."

"I know Percy. You have gone through a lot, and I applaud you for being able to do that and stay sane." I smiled a bit.

"But the thing is. In this prophecy I'm supposed to bring Olympus to it's breaking point the res-erect it to make it impossible to overcome." He smiled sadly at me.

"Yeah, it seems like that, but it could be figuratively. If not then know that you've got people behind you. Nico sure is whether or not you like it, and I guess you could count me in too."

"Thanks Percy, but that's not going to make me like my situation any more." He thought about it.

"It could make it a little more bearable though." We laughed at this.

"Oh sure it will. So, what cabin am I staying in?" I asked forgetting where exactly I was going.

"Well you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin unless you want to tell us who your mom is, or wait until she claims you."

"Well I guess so. I'll tell Chiron tomorrow I don't have anything with me, and today has been pretty long." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, come on let's go get some dinner." He said while walking towards the dining pavilion.

"Can I sit at your table?" He looked at me shocked.

"It's just I don't really want to sit with the Hermes kids no offense, but I don't really know them, and I think I would be better off sitting at your table."

"Well I'm not sure. Technically your not allowed to, but my dad is pretty lenient with friends so I don't see why not." He smiled.

"Thanks again Percy. I just don't know if I'm really ready for all of this. It's all old news, but completely new at the same time."

"You'll get over it trust me." With that we headed to the dining pavilion where I ate with Percy. Afterwards he walked me to my cabin where I got settled in. Travis and Connor were definitely a force to reckon with. Somehow though I was able to fall asleep, and tomorrow I will move into my actual cabin, and face the craziness that comes with it.

**SORRY I CUT IT A BIT SHORT, BUT I JUST DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME MY SCHEDULE GOT MESSED UP LAST WEEKEND, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO HEAR MY PROBLEMS...**


	5. Moving in and Kicking ass

Val's POV

I woke up the next morning to the horn that signals for everyone to get up and the rustling of the campers in the Hermes Cabin. I almost forgot that I was here. I hadn't had a dream, so it was almost easy to forget, but alas here I am. The thought of it makes me angry again as I realize that I will never get away now. I know I'll get used to it after a while, but still.

"Wakie Wakie Val we've got to get to breakfast!" Said one of the Stoll twins I still can't tell the difference between them yet.

"Ugh, I'm coming you guys go ahead I'll get there when I do." With this they took off towards the dining pavilion not needing any more convincing. Finally getting up I looked around for clothes realizing I didn't bring any with me. I grumbled to myself while searching around for clothes that weren't obnoxiously orange or had some sort of trademark for CHB.

"You looking for something to wear?" I turned around to see one of the daughters of Hermes behind me.

"Please tell, how did you know that?" I said sarcastically. She smirked.

"Well I happen to have a stash of clothes that aren't orange, and you seem to be my size, so I was thinking maybe you could borrow some until you get some of your own." I widened my eyes shocked by her generosity, and then shocked by how she didn't leave me alone after I was sort of rude to her. I nodded my head, and followed her to a chest full of clothes.

"This is soooo much better thank you." She laughed at me while I happily grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a Pink Floyd band t-shirt.

"Glad to see you've got taste. The name's Alaska." She said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Alaska I'm Valerian. I liked to be called Val though."

"Well hurry up and get changed before all my brothers and sisters take up all the room at the table." I smiled and quickly got ready. We walked to the pavilion together.

"I'm not going to lie to you Alaska I really don't want to be here. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I'm probably going to say or do things that most people aren't going to like and you seem like a nice person. So, don't take anything too personal." I said honestly. I may have only known her for about an hour, but I could tell she wasn't a bad person and I didn't want her to feel bad because of something ridiculous I did or said.

"Oh please, you don't think I know that. I heard you yesterday and let me tell you this you weren't so shy about how you feel." She smiled at me.

"You know people like you are one of the reasons I didn't want to be here right?" She looked at me hurt and confused. I smiled.

"It's 'cause I happen to get to like people like you and I tend to get attached." She smiled back at me.

"Well too bad 'cause you've got yourself a new friend. Also don't piss off the Ares kids. Some of them heard you the other day, and they are none to happy to know you're here to stay. Just a bit of friendly advice."

"Oh look at that it's another reason I didn't want to be here." We laughed some more until we finally reached the dining pavilion. We got our food then sat down to eat after giving an offering to the gods. After breakfast was over I told Alaska I would catch up with her later, so I could do some exploring. She told me to be safe and keep out of people's way. Once I had done a ring around the whole camp I decided to finally have that talk with Chiron. When I was walking to the Big House though I had run into a dilemma. Outside on the porch was Nico and Percy. I would have to get past them if I was going to talk to Chiron. As tempting as it was to just walk away and completely forget about talking to Chiron I knew I had to do it eventually, and that I was going to have to get over Nico. So I did exactly what I didn't want to do; I walked right up those porch steps and stopped in front of the aforementioned duo.

"Hello Percy." I said. They both looked a little shocked to see me, but I wasn't in the mood for any long conversations. I held up my hand to stop whatever they were about to say.

"Percy I had thought about what you had said yesterday, and I have come to a compromise of sorts." Nico glanced at Percy nervously then back to me with a steely gaze. Such emotion for a son of Hades. I guess I really did shake him up a bit...

"Well Nico I suppose you can feel 'better' about yourself because I'm not going to be harsh on you anymore unless you deserve it. Any way I guess you could say I'm beginning to forgive you because I understand that it must have been hard for you, but you are loyal to your friends and as much as it bothers me I can respect that. Although don't ever expect me to forget what you did 'cause I never will. Ever. Anyway have a nice day I'll see you later Percy." I nodded to Percy and then continued into the Big House.

"Well look who decided to show up." His godliness decided to say as I entered the main room where he was playing cards with Chiron. I sat down with them and Chiron dealed out the next game of cards.

"What do I owe for this visit Valerian?" The centaur asked.

"Well I thought that it seemed it would be a good time to discuss my origins. I could be wrong of course." Dionysus looked slightly interested by this.

"Well then who is your mother?" Chiron asked while placing his cards down to give me his full attention. I nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders, and played the cards to win the match.

"My mother is Hecate. I'm sure you're familiar with her are you not?" As soon as I said this 3 black lambs appeared above my head; the symbol for Hecate. Waiting for them to respond I began tapping my foot impatiently as the symbol above my head began to fade once more.

"Well you definitely seemed like a witch when you came here." The wine god said to me returning his gaze to his cards and frowning. I glared at him.

"I'm sure you would think that Dionysus." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I suppose we should get you moved into the Hecate cabin."

"Sounds good to me."

"Is there anything you need? I remember you didn't bring anything with you." Chiron asked.

"Oh I'm sure my cabin will have any and all things I will need." I said reassuringly.

'If that's the case I will have someone help you get settled in, and figure out a schedule for you."

"Whatever you say Chiron." I said getting up from my seat.

"Percy is outside still, so you can ask him to help you I remember you took a liking to him. You can come back after lunch for your schedule."

"Alright I'll have him help me. I better get on it then I'll be back later to kick your ass at cards again Dionysus so get better because I don't have eternity to wait for you." I said while walking out of the big house back onto the porch where Nico and Percy were still discussing something.

"Hey Percy!" I called to him.

"Hey Val. Did everything go well in there?" He asked me while I ignored Nico. It's not being harsh if I'm not being directly insulting right?

"Yeah it went fine Chiron wanted you to help me move into my cabin." I said. He raised his brows at me.

"You got claimed?" I shrugged.

"It was more like me telling them who my mom was and then her claiming me. I don't really have to actually move in, but Chiron wanted you to show me my cabin and help if necessary." He glanced briefly at Nico the back at me.

"Uh, sure. Who's your mom?"

"Hecate." His eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Um, yeah that's right." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well let's get a move on I've got places to be and asses to kick." I said dragging him off the porch.

"Asses to kick?" He asked as I let go of his wrist when we were half way to the cabin area. I scoffed, "Of course it's what I do." He laughed at this then his face turned serious.

"So you are forgiving Nico?" I sighed.

"Listen, I understand why he did it, and I can honestly say that I might have made the same decision if I were in his place. I haven't forgiven him yet and don't expect me to soon, but you could say I'm on the road to forgiveness with him." Percy scrunched his brows together contemplating what I had said.

"I guess that's a good thing?"

"Do you want me to hate him forever?" I looked over to him.

"No."

"Then yes it's a good thing Perce." He relaxed his shoulders clearly relieved by this response. The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence until we reached my cabin. I ran up the steps and into it as fast as I could. After ripping open the front door I took a big wiff of my new cabin. It smelled like the woods it was a great smell with a hint of honey suckle. The cabin itself was deep mahogany wood with sapphire blues and gold accents. There were paintings of the woods on the wall along with flowers and trees like great willows and black thorns. There was a great big window lining the wall at the back of the cabin which turned out to be a sliding glass door that led to a garden area. In the garden area were those black thorns, a willow, a patch of pumpkins, some dark yews, and a hammock spot for me to lie on. Inside, on one wall was a couple of beds with that sapphire blue covers with golden sheets. Opposite of that was a study with a little area to watch television. It had a library of sorts with ancient spells and potions, a love seat to read them on, and a nice big plasma to watch what I wanted on it. Underneath had a dvd player with a selection of movies and television series mostly consisting of magical ones like Bewitched and Harry Potter. In one of the drawers next to the bed I had chosen possessed the clothes that I would like to wear. All in all my mom did an amazing job making me feel comfortable.

"This is really nice." Percy said after I had done my run down of the cabin.

"Yes it is! Thank you mom!"

"You seem pretty excited for someone who doesn't want to be here." Percy said as he plopped down on one of the beds.

"Just because I don't want to be here doesn't mean I can't enjoy what I have. You sir are a downer." He laughed at this.

"Oh 'cause _I'm_ the downer." I glared at him.

"Well as of right now, yes, yes you are." Percy and I spent the rest of our time in my cabin until lunch came when we went to the dining pavilion where I ran into Alaska again.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, I had a Birthday yesterday blah blah you don't care anyway I hope this is good for now I kept up with my 2000 word thing I hope you enjoy don't forget to review because I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I can't read any of your minds... Plus I don't think you guys were expecting that one with the whole Hecate thing. It doesn't directly correlate with the title but she is in a way much like a Demeter child because she works with potions and stuff which require herbs and other plant like substances so she has a green thumb of sorts. You'll see more of that later.**


	6. To the beach

Val's POV

Alaska waved me over to her when I saw her. I told Percy that I'd talk to him later.

"Well look at Miss I Just Got Claimed." Alaska smiled at me when I walked over to her.

"How did you know?" I tilted my head confused. She just laughed at me.

"I know you're new and all, but it doesn't take long for things to travel around camp here."

"Oh." I said. She laughed a bit more.

"Well why don't I show you your table then we can go hangout at the beach with a couple of my friends. I know you'll like them. I can just tell."

"Uh, sure but I'll have to stop by my cabin first."

"That's fine. Do you need a bathing suit or are you covered now that you've got your own cabin?"

"I think I'll be fine." She showed me to my table. After I had given m sacrifice to the gods (thanking my mother for the amazing cabin) I sat down and just thought. I haven't had that much time to just think about things, and to be honest I had a lot to think about. That's when his name crossed my mind. Barron. I got so caught up with the camp I forgot. Oh gods. He is planning something and I haven't even told anyone. Should I? I mean he is my closest friend. He kept all those secrets though. Although he did it so I wouldn't have to get involved. How did he know? He said to contact him, and that I would know how, but I can't just iris message him can I? Oh shit now I'm freaking out. This is exactly what I need. As soon as I begin to settle down a bit I just have to remember a very important detail. Maybe I'll just tell Percy. I could live with that. That way I wouldn't be keeping it a secret, but I also wouldn't necessarily be telling everyone. Wait. Whose side am I even on? Ugh I'm confused again. I make a frustrated growl and begin eating my food angrily. I'm sure I looked pretty funny to anyone watching, but I don't give a damn. I felt as though someone was looking at me. It could be more, but there was definitely someone looking at me. When I take my glare off of my food to direct it at whoever could be looking at me I realize it's Nico. He looks confused. I soften my glare. I get up and give my plates to one of the nymphs that I pass on my way out of the dining pavilion. I first start out walking, then speed walking, then jogging, then I just straight out sprint to my cabin. I slam the door closed and jump on my bed as soon as possible. Crap. I have to go to the beach area with Alaska and her friends soon. I huff a bit just needing to get away from everyone even if it's just for five minutes before I get up and search for a bathing suit of sorts. I grab the first thing resembling a bathing suit and change as quick as possible. I then grab a loose shirt and a pair of shorts to wear over it. I guess I can just wait here and Alaska can come find me when she's done eating. After a couple of minutes I'm able to get myself under control again just in time too because I hear a knock at my door.

"Coming Alaska!" I yelled as I got up to go answer the door, but when I opened it I saw someone else. Standing in my door way is the one and only Nico Di Angelo. My face almost instantly pulled into a frown.

"You're not Alaska." I stated simply.

"I never thought I was." He replied. I leaned back and crossed my hands across my chest while raising a brow at him.

"Is there a reason you came over here or am I just supposed to accept your presence because I have places to be?" He sighed at me.

"It's just that I saw you all upset at lunch without any reason. It was strange."

"So?"

"Well I don't think you're going to tell me, but can I know why?"

"Why do you want to know?" I ask skeptically.

"Because I know you aren't to glad to be here, but I'm sure that people don't just get angry at their food for no reason." I scoff at him.

"Well I wasn't angry at my food if that's what you are implying. I just have a lot going on that doesn't directly involve camp."

"And what would that be?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh wouldn't you love to know. Maybe Percy'll tell you, but you'd have to wait until I actually tell him. Either way I'm busy right now, so hope that Percy will tell you." I walked away from him off towards Percy's cabin because I didn't know exactly where the beach was, or where they were going to be, but I sure as hell didn't want to stay in my cabin anymore.

"Hey Val what are you doing over here? Couldn't get enough of Jackson I see." I laughed at Percy.

"No I'm trying to find Alaska I just don't know where she is. She said she was going to the beach after lunch and invited me along. You just happen to live by the beach here."

"Sure Sure." Percy said looking at me suspiciously before he broke out that Percy Jackson smile.

"Well are you going to help me or let me get lost?"

"Alright follow me I think I know where they'll be." As we were walking down the beach I decided to do what I was thinking about earlier. I told Percy about Barron and everything he had told me. His face took on a more grim expression the longer the story became. After a while or so we finally saw Alaska with a group of people. Percy told me he'd talk to Chiron about it, and that he was glad I had told him. Finally Alaska showed, running up to me she asked, "Where have you been I went to your cabin, but you weren't there?"

"I came here to the beach where I had gotten lost and was escorted by Percy over here." I motioned to Percy.

"Oh, well come on now that you're here I can introduce you to people." She said while waggling her eyebrows. With that Percy took his leave, and I followed Alaska to their beach spot. As we were walking I couldn't help but think of my friends; there was Kaylee who I miss dearly, Jade the overenthusiastic dork, Daniel my right hand man who could turn any situation into a happy one, Maria one of the sweetest people I know and will probably ever know, Sasha the girl with all the answers, and Patrick who excelled at practically anything he put his mind to. Gods I miss them.

"Val this is Derick son of Zeus, Chelsea daughter of Nyx, Savine daughter of Themis looks like you aren't the only titan-blooded person here, James son of Hephaestus, Kevin son of Thanatos, and Sonny daughter of Apollo. This is the crew." They each respectively waved as I nodded accordingly only partially listening while silently wallowing over the friends I had left behind.

"Who wants to swim? Cause I sure as hell do!" With that Alaska took off towards the water with who I thought to be Savine, Sonny, Kevin, and James. I sat on the beach blanket they had left out. Joining me were the only ones left. The girl that I presumed was Chelsea took a seat next to me with Derick on the other side of her.

"So you're new to camp huh?" The dark girl beside me asked.

"You could say that." I said disenchanted like. She gave me a small smile.

"I don't know if this will help, but I don't want to be here much either. I love my friends, but sometimes I like the quieter life." I turned to look at her. Her eyes made her seem far away almost nostalgic.

"What do you mean the quieter life?"

"Well I used to live with my dad out in a really wooded area in Washington. That's where he met my mom. He was hunting; he takes me sometimes too. It's just that sometimes I miss the quietness the woods provided. The woods here don't have that same silence. They also smell funny too." She smiled at me this time.

"Why don't you go home then?"

"I can't. My father would rather have me here. At least for another year or so. He doesn't think that training me to hunt was good enough to protect myself. I've been here for about two years. I go back sometimes on holidays and my birthday, but I'm never allowed to stay for too long. He worries so much about me. Says I look just like my mom. I don't think it helps that I'm his only child."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be," she said waving me off dismissively. "I just didn't want you to think you were alone in this whole 'wanting to be home' thing you've got going on."

"Thanks, I think?" I asked instead of just flat out saying. She giggled at me.

"You sure are funny though. Even when you aren't trying to be, and yes it was a compliment." I turned to look at Derick who was just gazing at the waves and his friends playing in them as they crash.

"Why don't you go in the water?" I ask him startling him a bit out of his trans.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said while looking at me. I just gave a puzzled look. Chelsea laughed some more.

"He's a son of Zeus Val. It's not the wisest idea to go into the ocean." She giggled some more when she had finished.

"So?" I said. Now they looked confused.

"What do you mean so?" Derick asked.

"I mean so what that your dad is Zeus and it isn't 'the wisest idea' to go into the ocean. I thought Zeus and Poseidon were brothers and had worked out their problems since the last titan war."

"It just is." Derick said shrugging his shoulders before returning his gaze to the waves.

"Bullshit." I got up and began stripping to just my bathing suit. Both Chelsea and Derick watching me questioningly. I get up and turn back to them.

"Come on!" I said.

"What?" They both said at me.

"We are going for a swim and that is final."

"You're crazy you know that?" Derick said as he got up.

"Does it look like I care? If I don't die in the ocean seeing as I have titan _and_ greek blood in me which happens to have underworldly origins I have a feeling you'll do fine." I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards everyone else. Chelsea running to catch up to us. Derick let me drag him up until the water began to run past his feet. That's when he pulled back hesitant to enter. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, I don't see what you have to be afraid of. I know you want to come into the water really badly. You may be a son of skies, but I can tell the water calls to you." He looked up at me nervous.

"Ugh look watch me. See how I'm getting farther out. Nothing is happening, so you get your skinny white ass out here." Chelsea laughed again as she ran past me then diving into the waist high water swimming to the rest.

"You know. You make a wonderful first impression."

"So I've been told now come on." Slow step after another he was finally in waist deep water.

"See, no problem. Now we are half way there." I began to wade myself farther out when he grabbed my arm.

"Can we just stay here? I know nothing is going to happen and stuff, but I would really like to just stay here for right now." He asked almost pleadingly.

"Fine, but only cause this is probably the first time you've been in the ocean for longer then 2 minutes." I said smirking at him. He gave a sigh of relief at my consent. I then began to sit down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting down."

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"Because I can't go further out because of a certain someone and I like to relax."

"Oh, that makes sense." Derick then began to do the same as I did. Now that we were sitting in the water it came up to our shoulders. The little waves weren't much to throw us off though, so it was really relaxing. Time seemed to pass. we seemed to have spent hours at the beach when it felt so short. I was able to get my mind off of my friends, and really focus on the ones that were trying to make my life here every bit easier. Alaska proved to be the Kaylee I was living without. I don't know what I would do here if it wasn't for her. When dinner rolled around we all put whatever clothes we had brought with us and headed to the pavilion. Instead of staying there we grabbed our plates, sacrificed the goods to the gods then walked out choosing to rather enjoy a nice dinner under the setting sun at Zeus' fist. I found myself liking these new friends more then I imagined though. I wasn't expecting any of this. Around ten we all started heading to our cabins. Mine being a bit further out everyone except Chelsea and Derick were left. Turns out Chelsea's cabin is really close to mine, and the Zeus cabin was also closer then I thought. I was just a quick walk past my garden area through the bit of woods that lay behind it and I would find myself outside the Zeus cabin. Chelsea gave me a kiss on the cheek goodbye and left me with Derick. He looked a bit nervous and shoved his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks.

"Um, ijustwantedtothankyou." He said mumbling.

"What did you say?" He took one hand out of his pockets and rubbed at the nape of his neck where the shaggy blonde hair ended looking everywhere but me.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you."

"Why?"

"It's just that no one not even Alaska could really get me into the water let alone for that long. I really appreciate it."

"I don't know about that. I'm sure you would have gone in eventually on your own."

"You have such high hopes for people." I roll my eyes at him.

"You have some pretty low expectations of yourself for being a son of Zeus." I smiled a bit at this.

"It's only with a few things."

"So water isn't just the only one?" I ask curious now.

"Well there's girls, family, and people who have high expectations of me."

"Pretty long list you've got there. That's practically the whole camp. Apparently including me."

"You could say that." We smiled a bit at each other.

"Well I'm glad I could fast forward you through your water phobia. Maybe next time you'll go farther then waist deep."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Goodnight Derick."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow?" I scoffed at him.

"Like I have anywhere else to be."

"You really do make one hell of a first impression." He gave me a crooked smile.

"You sure say that a lot. Are you trying to imply something?" I asked.

"No, no. It's just nice."

"What?"

"You're... different. More different. It's nice." This kid just keeps getting my eyes to roll.

"Whatever airhead. Get going before you float away." I said while walking away from him going our seperate ways.

"Sweet dreams little miss witch."

"You have some terrible nicknaming abilities." I laughed as he disappeared from sight. Entering my cabin I quickly got changed and ready for bed. As I closed my eyes I had no idea what was going to happen, but one thing was for sure. I can't quite tell you how 'sweet' my dreams really were.

* * *

**SO GUESS WHO IS TERRIBLE AT KEEPING PROMISES THIS GIRL. ANYWAY I'LL TRY TO GET BACK ON TRACK WITH MY SCHEDULE FOR WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY UPDATES IT'S JUST I HAD A REALLY BUSY WEEKEND AND IT COMPLETELY THROUGH ME OFF, NOT TO MENTION SCHOOL DIDN'T HELP. YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ALL THAT THOUGH BUT IF I HAVE A DELAY YOU CAN GUESS THAT EITHER SOMETHING RIDICULOUS HAS GOT ME OR SCHOOL.**


	7. Sweet Dreams

Val's POV

_Everything was white. Just bright white light. Nothing that would blind me, but enough to make you a bit uncomfortable. No other colors seemed to exist in the existential world that I had going on in my head. I seemed to just float around. Suddenly what seemed like memories began to play all around me. I would hear the combination of all their voices going on at once, see the quick flashes of colors in each one until they all morphed into one. All these different scenes combined into one making up one giant scene. It's kind of like when photos make other photos. It was blurry at first, but once it began to clear up I could see myself, or an older version of myself. I looked different. Not in the sense that I had grown, or my hair had changed colors, or anything physical. It was emotional. The aura I had about me it is sad. No. Desperate. I turned around so that I was now facing my dream self. In my eyes I could feel the agony portrayed in them. Why did I feel that way? What was happening? When was this happening? Would it happen? The mirage zoomed out and I could see around me. I was surrounded by monsters and demigods, and other things much like myself where we were a mixture of god and titan and human. How I knew about those? I could feel them. Their power, their strength, and their agony. Why were we all hurting? This dream was becoming too much for me. I feel sick now terribly so. Tears wanting to fall but none coming because this isn't real life. It hurt so much. I couldn't look away from it, and it consumed me. The white light faded to black and I was left with this agony filling me. The scene disappeared, and I was finally turned into some sort of metaphysical being. I curled into a ball on what I could only describe as a floor. It was eating at me. Those eyes would never escape my memory they were forever ingrained into my retinas whether this be a dream or not. Suddenly a little bit of that white light came back. I whimpered scared of what other travesties this retched thing may bring my way, but in this white light there was a shadow who took on a humanoid shape. It only made me curl into myself more. I shut my eyes to block whatever images it wanted to show me now. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close. _

_"Shh Val it's alright. I'm here." I didn't realize I had been crying, but I felt it now that the tears seemed to soak who's ever shirt this was. The voice sounded familiar enough in my haze so I gripped his shirt and cried harder._

_"Shh Val. Don't worry I'm here now. I'm not going to let you hurt anymore." I whimpered. Such promises. How could he keep them? Him. Him. HIM! I choked on another sob and looked up._

_"B-b-Barron?" I shakily asked. What met my eyes was much better then the horror I saw earlier. There he was. In all of his glory holding me. Barron._

_"Yeah Val it's me." He smiled down at me with kind golden eyes._

_"Oh Barron!" I hugged him tight. I know he said I would find a way to talk to him, but I didn't know how. Was this it? I pulled back away from him._

_"Ar-are you real?" I asked still unsure of everything._

_"I'm as real as there are gods." He smiled again at me. I missed that smile so much. I hugged him again so happy._

_"I'm so glad you're here." He stroked my hair as he held me close._

_"I know I'm glad I'm here too."_

_"But how?"_

_"Funny thing. The gods think they are the only ones who can come into dreams without the help of Morpheus. I say you just need the know how."_

_"Why are you here though if you don't mind me asking not that I'm not happy about it or anything?"_

_"I'm here because you were thinking about me a lot before you fell asleep." I looked at him confused._

_"So you just felt it?" I asked._

_"Well, you know how you were feeling all those emotions before in that dream?" I cringed at the thought._

_"Yes."_

_"Well it's true. We can sort of sense each other. It's like how a satyr can smell monsters and other mythological people. When one of us is feeling a really powerful emotion those close by can feel them too or if they are directed at a certain person. Same thing if you are in close proximity to one of us you would just know."_

_"I guess that makes sense, but aren't we different?" He was half titan and quarter god. I was half god quarter titan. Wasn't there a difference._

_"Well aren't we all? Just think of it this way. In some sick messed up way we are all related too. So those of us who are really powerful like you and I can sense each other. I'm sure if you stuck two big three kids who didn't know that the other one was one too they would sense it too."_

_"I guess that makes sense. Can, can you explain my dream earlier?" I was nervous and he seemed to know everything. He sighed sadly._

_"I wish I could. I know that it could be a possible future for you. I don't know exactly how it turns out, but there are all different time lines, different outcomes, and your decision makes for some pretty interesting outcomes. You could make our break this world no matter what side your on. I promise you though if you joined me I would make sure you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You would be completely taken care of and no god would bother you that is unwelcomed. I can't promise that it won't turn out the way it did in the dream, but neither can the gods. In the end it's the little things that lead up to that, that will be a factoring point. I may be the time lord's son, but that doesn't mean I can see that far in to the future. Especially if things are unpredicted and people make rash decisions."_

_"You can see into the future?"_

_"Somewhat. I like to call it seeing possibilities. I see more then one future in a single moment. I don't see what make those futures or which one will come true I can just 'predict' them. They are much like demi-god dreams except I can control when I get them. I've trained quite a bit."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'm so sorry Val." I looked up at him._

_"Why?" He reached down to caress my face. Not in any romantic way, but as a sign of affection._

_"I was hoping not to have you get involved especially if it could be evaded. You were more of a last chance rescue." I held his hand on my cheek._

_"I wish I could say this wasn't happening at all, but it is, and I hate it. I don't know where my father is, I'm making friends at camp half blood who might hate me, I don't know which side to choose either way I go up against those I care about, I might have to fight against you, I don't know how my friends from school are feeling. Do they miss me? Do they even know I'm missing? Did the mist cover that up? I'm scared too. I don't want to be apart of any of this." He hugged me close again._

_"I know, I know. Shhh." He stroked my hair again._

_"If this helps your father is fine he knows where you are your mother told him. He's not so happy with a certain son of Hades though. Your friends do miss you, and I know they'll welcome you back whenever you do return with open arms."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well let's just say you aren't the only one with a secret in our little group." I gaped at him._

_"You mean? Then why was Kaylee so happy when I met Nico?" He frowned at this._

_"Well she just recently discovered a certain secret."_

_"I-I-I don't, I can't, what do I say to that?"_

_"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."_

_"So they know about me?"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"How are they doing?"_

_"They are fine, great actually, but they do miss you." I started crying again._

_"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I screamed into his chest._

_"NONE OF THIS. YOU, MOM, DAD, ALASKA, KAYLEE, PERCY, NICO. NONE OF YOU. Why?" My voice cracked at the last part._

_"I'm so sorry." We stayed quiet for a while after that. The only sound was of me crying into his chest and Barron whispering reassuring things into my ear._

_"I have to go now." I looked up at him._

_"Why?" I cried out as he got up and began to walk away.  
_

_"I wish I could stay longer, but you have to wake eventually."_

_"Don't go." I pleaded._

_"I have to. You'll be fine I know you will. I'll be here, in your dreams if you need me. Just think really hard alright?" I nodded afraid of how my voice might sound._

_"Alright then. Until I see you again Valerian." Then he disappeared. I was left alone to wallow in left over emotions. I think I've just had my first breakdown and I wasn't even awake. Slowly I began to drift again. Fading out as well as everything did in this place. The white light disappearing, but not quite letting the darkness consume. Slowly. Drifting._

* * *

__I woke up to the sound of the horn. My eyes snapping open. Once awake I realized I could remember my dream, and I cried and cried. So much began to make sense while more began to fall apart at my finger tips. As soon as I think I have a handle on things someone makes it even more slippery. Time apparently passed faster then I thought and the end of breakfast horn went off. I quickly gathered myself and got ready for the day. It is Monday today. The first day where I go through my 'schedule'. Today should be loads of fun.


	8. First Official Day

**_Val's POV_**

After breakfast I walk around with Alaska for a little before heading off to the infirmary where I'm supposed to work with the Apollo kids. Most of the come and go throughout the day, but they try and teach everyone a little bit of the basics since it's not like us 'demi-gods' can go to a hospital every time we have a run in with a monster. Sonny one of Alaska's friends is a daughter of Apollo so hopefully I can just follow her around with everything. I haven't told anyone about my dream yet, and I'm still confused whether or not I should. If anyone I guess I could talk to Percy seeing as he_ knows_ what's going on. Walking up the steps of the infirmary I was greeted by Sonny and one of her brothers.

"Hi my name is Will Solace. I'm the head of the Apollo cabin." He flashed me a genuine smile.

"Hey Val!" Sonny waved to me. I nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you Will. Uh, what exactly will I be doing for the next hour or so?" I asked not really sure what they wanted me to do.

"Well why don't we give you a tour of the infirmary, tell you all the basic things there is to healing yourself, and then check on some of the campers that are in here." Will listed off.

"Sounds like quite an itinerary." Sonny rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's get started!" She dragged me in through the front door where they both began the tour. We went through all the different back rooms, storage rooms, linen rooms, private rooms for kids with serious injuries, and the cleaning closet. We spent about 45 minutes going over when it's the right time to go to a hospital and when you can just heal yourself with ambrosia or nectar plus how much to have. We then spent another 20 or so minutes checking up on the few patients they had seeing as nothing extraordinary has really happened recently.

"Well that's basically it!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Yep, I guess you can just kind of hang out here until you need to get to your next area." Will said saying goodbye then going to order around some of his brothers and sisters.

"So what do you think?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, um it's nice?" She laughed at me. Am I really that funny?

"Actually, I was asking you about what you think about healing!"

"I don't really know. It's alright I guess. Why?"

"Well because you are a daughter of Hecate! You know kind of witch like, forked paths, big decisions."

"So?"

"Well you should be able to have some sort of healing powers. I'm also sure you could probably find some healing potions. Alaska said you had your own library in your cabin with all sorts of stuff!"

"Uh, yeah I do, so you want me to come over more often? Is that what you're hinting at?"

"You don't have to. Though I think Will and some of the rest of us could really go for an easier fix for some things. Sometimes all the nectar and ambrosia doesn't necessarily work as well as we would like to. Doesn't really help with poisonings either."

"So you're asking me to make potions for you to use to heal campers from things like cuts, burns, and poisonings because the stuff that's supposed to heal them doesn't work all the well?"

"I mean we could always pray to our dad about it, but I'm sure anyone would find it tiring after a while."

"Alright." I agreed. I wasn't going to not do it. I mean if I could help them out at least I would feel like I was doing something good.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure I don't see why not." She squealed and jumped up and down at this.

"Oh this is great! I'll go tell Will! You should probably get going. I'll see you at lunch!" She said walking off to go find Will again. Next I was supposed to go to the rock wall with the Hermes, Aphrodite, Iris, Morpheus, and Hephaestus cabin. Thankfully I had James to talk to, but let's just say I don't want to go back for the rest of my life if I can help it. After that I was paired up with the Ares, Athena, Nike, and Eris for strategy. That was one hell of a mindfuck if you ask me. It was like combining every good war god and goddess and throwing them into one with me. I had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. After that we had lunch which had been uneventful. All that really happened was Sonny talking about how glad the Apollo cabin was to have me here at camp. I didn't get to see much of Derick and I was looking forward to that I think. I then headed over to the archery fields with Chelsea where I spent time with the Nyx, Apollo, Demeter, Peitha, and Nemesis cabins. This was alright seeing as I fought best with a bow and arrow. The other aspects I'm good at is hand to hand combat, and using a dagger. I couldn't use a sword if my life depended on it although hopefully I would find a way to abscond out of there before that would happen. Speaking of the devil that is swords. It looks like the last part of my day is spent with the Big three kids in sword fighting. Just my luck. I walked over to the arena alone contemplating how things would go down. It would give me time to talk to Percy, hang out with Derick, but I would also have to work with Nico which I wasn't really looking forward too. I had to much on my plate as it was. Then I thought about it again. I was good friends with a son of Poseidon and a son of Zeus, and kind of sort of mad at the son of Hades. What a cliche. I walked into the arena to be greeted by none other then Percy Jackson with a tall blonde at his hip that I had never seen before.

"Hey Val!"

"Hi Percy."

"I'm glad we have time to train together. I don't know if you've met my girlfriend before, but this is Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena." I looked over to Annabeth who smiled at me and held her hand out to be shook.

"Nice to meet you, but I had a strategy class thing with the Athena cabin and you weren't there?" She smiled at this.

"That's easy to explain. Seeing as I've been here since I was around 9, and being Percy's girlfriend. I was able to work something out with Chiron so that I could have all my training with him."

"That's... sweet?" I offered.

"It's just that I don't see much of him otherwise because we are so busy with other things it's sort of our quality time."

"VAL!" I turned around to see Derick come running up to me.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really one for swords."

"Oh you'll be great at them by the time these boys are done with you trust me." Annabeth said to me. I glanced over at her wearily then back at Derick who wore a bright smile. The few other young demigods of the big three showed up. Percy and Annabeth took turns showing them all different techniques while I was left with Nico and Derick. Apparently Derick didn't know why everything was so awkward between Nico and I but he tried to play it off.

"Ok so just lower your grip on the hilt and try to be more swift with your movements, you're too sloppy." Derick instructed me.

"See now I would love to do that, but if you haven't realized yet swords are _not_ my thing." I said back.

"I thought you were trained by your dad?" Nico asked me from the shade. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He did. Although he gave up on me when it came to swords. _Doesn't look like it's going to happen here though._" I grumbled that last part.

"What did you say?" Derick asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Alright then let's try this again." He came at me again swinging his sword. I blocked the initial attack but I wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"You realize you can't push him off because you're stance is wrong." Nico commented again from his shady abode.

"I'm trying you know." I gritted through my teeth as I backed off from Derick's attack because I wasn't able to push him off instead.

"He's right though." Derick added. I huffed angered by their comments. Too distracted as well because I wasn't prepared for Derick's next attack either. Side stepping he had slashed his sword through where I had just been standing. If I hadn't moved as quick as I did; I would've been a shish-ka bob.

"You have to focus you know." Nico added again.

"I know, but it's kind of hard when you're distracting me with all your side comments." If I was looking in his direction I'm sure I would have seen him roll his eyes.

"You know when you are actually fighting someone they won't go easy on you like Derick is, and there will be way more distractions then just a side commentator." Derick attacked me a few more times. Besides my petty blocks, and the few dodges I was able to do he had his blade at my neck in about 5 minutes. Improvement from the last half an hour it's taking longer for him to beat me. We decided to take a break after that, and by we I mean I complained until they both agreed. We practiced a bit more before it was time for us all to wind down for an hour before dinner. The sun growing low on the horizon.

"Hey Derick I'm going to go talk to Percy I'll see you at dinner?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go? The beach, the woods, one of our cabins?" He smiled graciously at me.

"Uh, the beach. I like the beach at night it's cooler then when the sun is up beating down at you."

"Sounds great!" He then began to walk off with Nico towards the Pavilion.

**_Derick's POV_**

I couldn't wait until Val finishes her conversation with Percy. Does she want other people to come to the beach with us? Or should it just be us? I know I'd like it if it were just us. A million more scenarios and questions ran through my head before Nico interrupted my thoughts.

"So, you and Val?" He asked.

"I wish. I haven't known her long, but she's really funny." He raised a brow at me.

"Funny?"

"Yeah. Not funny as in funny though, funny as in different. You should of seen her. She made one hell of a first impression." I said remember yesterday when Alaska introduced us.

"Really how so?" I had never really talked to Nico much besides pleasantries and training, so this was different to me.

"She just doesn't take bullshit you know? She has a way of doing things like I've never seen anyone else." He thought for a moment before letting out a 'huh'.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering 'cause of the whole 'where should we eat' thing."

"Yeah." I sighed happily.

"How do you know her if you don't mind asking? Things seemed kind of tense between the two of you." I asked.

"I brought her to camp."

"That all?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh." I said. Guess it wasn't something for me to ask much about. I know how she hadn't wanted to be here, and how this was treated like her own personal prison, but she was like that all because he had brought her here. Didn't Percy do that too? We separated when we got to the dining pavilion heading our own ways. I go to get two plates of delicious food and some drinks, and he to get his dinner and do his own thing. I then proceed to the beach area. I go to the spot where I first go tto actually meet Val hoping that, that's where she'll go.

_**Val'****s POV**_

After my conversation with Percy _and_ Annabeth I had come to two conclusions. One being that Percy has to be one of the most understanding people I will ever know. Two being that I definitely like Annabeth. Especially with her critical thinking. Apparently Percy has been telling her the things I've been telling him, so there was no need for her to catch up on the whole monstrosity that has become my life. She was also understanding, but she seemed more concerned for the welfare of her camp and the ones who inhabit it which I guess I could consider me, but I know she's thinking about everyone else which I am also ok with. She's a very loyal person I suppose. I then head down to the beach to look for Derick, so that I could eat dinner. After a day like this I'm surprised I'm still standing; I could eat everything right about now. I had to walk down the beach a ways before I was able to see the silhouette of Derick. Noticing me he turned his head away from the water to smile at me.

"Hey Val!" I smiled back and sat down next to him.

"Hey." he handed me a plate full of food, and as improper as it was I began to scarf it down. He of course laughed at me.

"Hungry much?" He chuckled so more as I rolled my eyes at him. We ate in silence for a while before he spoke up again.

"So how'd your conversation with Percy go?" I swallowed the bit of food in my mouth before answering.

"Well it was more like a conversation with Percy and Annabeth, but I guess it went well. I had a few questions answered so it's whatever." I shrugged eating more slowly now.

"Yeah, those two are practically inseparable when they get the chance to be together I'm not surprised Annabeth stayed too."

"She's really nice."

"She'll be like that too unless you get on her bad side, and trust me when I say you do _not_ want to do that." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And how would you know that?"

"Let's just say the Hermes kids don't get away with _everything_." We held each other's gaze until we couldn't hold back out laughter.

"I can totally see it. Crazily planned schemes for revenge. I bet the whole Athena cabin chipped in."

"You bet correctly the only ones who dare try to prank them now are the Stolls, but they're crazy."

"You can say that one again."

We spent the rest of our dinner talking about minute things like the different cabins, demigod history, and other things. Later on it became more in-depth; we started talking about our family, past relationships, schools, friends, etc. I feel like I know everything about him now, and that he probably know the most about me out of everyone else in this camp. Soon the curfew horn had blown and as exhausted as we were decided to head back to our cabins before the harpies came for us. He walked me to mine and instead of walking around the circle again he decided to cut through the woods that led to his cabin that we found the other night. Settling down into my cabin I got changed into my pajamas, and got ready for bed, but instead of heading straight to it I decided to explore the book shelves my great mother blessed me with. Skimming my fingers across the spines of the books while quickly glancing at the titles I decided to pick the one that said, "_Healing: Potions for the Wound." _To me the titles felt like something out of a Harry Potter book, but instead they are real and I can apparently wield my powers to create them. Turns out some of them didn't even require magic they just needed the right ingredients. I soon began to loose myself in the book when I heard a knock at my door. The knock itself brought me back to reality, but I had no idea who it could be. It wasn't Percy I can guess that one, that would then instantly knock out Annabeth, it could be Chelsea or Alaska, but I doubt they would come over at this hour, so the only person I could think of was Derick. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes as I got up to answer the door. Swinging it open with the silly smile I had I was shocked to see the last person I would have ever guessed. Nico. Again.

"We need to talk."

"This doesn't seem familiar." I backed up allowing him in. He shut the door behind me, and followed me to the sitting area I had previously occupied. Sitting down I turned to him again.

"Well, talk."

* * *

**ALRIGHTY SO I WAS GOING TO POST THIS ON FRIDAY BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD RATHER APPRECIATE A LONGER CHAPTER THEN A SHORTER ONE SO HERE IT IS**


	9. The Talk(s)

Val's POV

So here I am _again_ getting to 'talk' to the over glorified demigod Nico Di Angelo. Now that I think about it he really isn't over glorified. Actually I don't really hear many people talk that highly of him or at all unless they are just some ridiculous girls that have crushes on him. As I got lost in thought about how I realized that Nico wasn't all _that_ bad he had apparently taken a seat across from me. After a while I snapped out of my reverie I noticed how Nico was just looking at me somewhat amused.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Oh, it's just that's the first time in a while I've seen you without a scowl on your face near me."

"Oh yeah sorry about that." I looked away from him.

"It's alright." There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. Looking everywhere but him I asked, "So, um, what did you want to talk about again?" I readjusted myself by tucking my legs underneath me to help get out of this awkward phase of the conversation.

"Percy told me what was going on." Oh. That's what he wants to talk about.

"I also wanted to know how you're settling in."

"Why do you care about how I'm settling in?"

"Unlike you seem to think I'm not the devil's offspring." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really now?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know what I meant." I laughed at him.

"Alright is that all you wanted to tell me about?"

"What are you going to do?" He asked completely serious. All joking gone.

"About what?"

"About the whole thing with your friends." My face paled.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Are you going to join them?" Where was he going with this? If I say yes I would just have a harder time here, but I don't think I can actually say no.

"I, I don't know." I bit my lip and looked away.

"I heard you're going to be helping out the Apollo Cabin."

"Uh, yeah they want me to make potions and work on spells or whatever to help with healing."

"Just healing?" Was he interrogating me?

"What else would I use it for?" He shrugged.

"Just asking."

"Is that all?" I ask a little uncomfortable now.

"Why aren't you joining them?"

"I'm not really sure I'm just really confused."

"Why?"

"I told you I don't know everything is just all confusing right now. Why do you care so much?"

"I guess you could say I'm worried."

"Worried? About me? Now why in all that's holy would you be worried about what I'm doing?"

"Well I don't know just that there is possibly a huge war like thing about to happen and apparently you are going to be a big part of it whether you want to be or not, and considering all that's happened so far I think I have reason to worry, and oh I don't know maybe I was just trying to be nice."

"Nice? How the hell is interrogating me being nice? You don't even know what's going on. All that you know is whatever Percy told you and how do I know that's even the whole story. Not only that, but how would you feel if as soon as everything was starting to go right everything decided to just flip again!" I was getting frustrated with him now.

"Well then why don't you just tell me then?" His eyebrows scrunched together. Looks like I'm not the only one getting a little frustrated here.

"Tell you? TELL YOU? What is there to tell you?"

"Well apparently I don't know anything so why not start with that."

"Ok, ok, you know what? Fine." I took a deep breath to help regain my composure.

"Alright. Apparently my best friends are trying to figure out a way to dethrone the greek gods, I'm in a camp who would definitely defend the gods, and against what I was originally planning I made friends with some of them, so now no matter which 'side' I choose which I am extremely confused about because one side makes sense but the other side doesn't really bother me, but I have to throw my friends into the mix too. Not to mention my best friend is over like 400 years old and a son of the lord of time. Now I don't know whether or not I would like to just disappear into nonexistence or if I should just off myself now and save everyone a big load of trouble." I sighed exasperated.

"Oh not to mention I'm pretty sure the other half of the camp probably doesn't tryst me which don't get me wrong I don't mind, but still." I added.

"Actually I'm pretty sure most of the camp likes you. You happen to be pretty well with most of the head cabin-mates. Like with Will, Percy, Annabeth, Connor & Travis also me."

"Wait you?"

"Well yeah I'm the only one in the Hades cabin."

"No I mean why do you trust me? I mean I've been nothing but angry with you since I've gotten here, but you trust me?"

"Well yeah I don't see why I wouldn't."

"But why?" He shrugged.

"Because you're a good person."

"_Figures."_ I mumbled to myself. Of course he would say something nice to me. I'm beginning to feel guilty now.

"What was that?" I looked up at him. His eyes. They were so dark and intense.

"It was just I don't really understand why you trust me even with the whole 'being a good person' which sounds like complete bull if you ask me."

"Well let's just say I have been pretty good when it comes to judging people."

"Cause that's something people love to admit."

"Well I'm not most people."

"Yeah apparently neither am I." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"That's probably a good thing."

"Why is that?"

"Because no offense, but most people tend to be a bunch of assholes."

"Oh I'm sure none of them would take offense to that."

"So, um you said you made friends?"

"Oh yeah not really what I was looking forward to but I did."

"That was with Alaska right?"

"Uh yeah and she introduced me to her friends I really only talk to Chelsea and Derick though, but Alaska was my first friend here besides Percy."

"Right, right."

"You seem friendly with Derick right?"

"Uh, yeah." He said kind of nervously although you wouldn't really pick that up unless you were really paying attention to his voice. I only barely caught it, but at the end his voice seemed a bit shaky.

"I was just wondering because usually big three kids aren't necessarily the best of friends and seeing as you were already good friends with Percy I wasn't sure whether luck struck you twice or something."

"Oh we aren't really friends as we are just camp-friends. We really only train together."

"Ah, so you can't really tell me much about him then can you?"

"Why? What do you want to know about him?"

"Oh it's nothing really I was just curious about him because well he's been really nice to me lately, and I don't really know what's going on in his head cause I don't really know him that well, so I was curious if you could tell me anything about him?" Nico had the frustrated look on his face again.

"Uh, no I can't really say much other then he's a pretty good fighter."

"Right." I blushed looking down.

"Yeah, right.."

"Well, um I guess if you really do trust me I can um, well, I can trust you too." I was looking down at the floor in front me struggling to say this aloud to him. It was silent a while before I looked up and saw him looking at me in shock.

"Really?" He whispered probably not for me to hear still shocked.

"Really." This time looking him straight in the eyes, those intense dark eyes. We stayed like that for a while just searching each others eyes not uncomfortable, but I wouldn't consider it that amazing.

"I think I should go now it's getting pretty late, and you need some sleep." He said getting up.

"Wait." I said reaching out then quickly bringing back my hand.

"Um, thanks Nico." He looked back at me confused.

"For what?"

"For trusting me even though I've never really given you reason to." I said becoming quieter with each word. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"No problem, and thanks." My turn to be confused.

"For what?"

"Not just putting me off because I was a son of Hades." He then disappeared into the shadows.

"Right, that just happened." I said now talking to myself. Alright you can get it together Val nothing too new got thrown into this big mix all that really got added to it was a little hope. I think? He trusts you. Why you still have no idea he isn't the best at expressing his feelings apparently nothing new. I checked the time and realized there was no way I was going to be awake enough tomorrow to take on all this training especially if I was tired today.

"Great, just great." I huffed at myself putting up the book for potions and going to bed.

* * *

_I was in this white room again, but it was different then last time I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to be torn apart by scenes of despair. "Well this is great. I get to dream of pretty much nothingness." I started walking around this never ending room of white. Sooner or later I began to hear whispering. Time doesn't seem to really be a factor here._

_"Why can't I just go see her?" A familiar female voice said in the distance._

_"Because I don't think she's ready for that yet." Another familiar but male voice replied._

_"Oh please shut up Barron if anyone can talk to her it should be me." My ears perked up at this, so who's he talking to. I know that voice._

_"You don't know what's going on right now just let me handle it and you can talk to her later." Well if he's right about one thing I'll give him credit for this one._

_"Yeah right, if I let you 'handle' things I'll be dead before I get to talk to her."_

_"Please just let me handle it. I promise you'll get to talk to her soon just let her adjust a bit before we do too much of this."_

_"Ugh fine, but you'll be hearing about this when you get up!" The female replied back in a sharp tone._

_"Alright then just go I'll see you then. Oh she's here." The white room thing I was in got a little darker before it lightened up once again, but this time with my good friend Barron in front of me._

_"Who were you talking to? She sounded familiar." I said inquisitively looking behind him to see if whoever it was, was still there._

_"No one you need to worry about right now."_

_"Oh alright." I said a little disheartened._

_"So why did you show up in my dreams this time?" I asked._

_"Well for starters I needed to talk to you, and well I wanted to know how you were doing?" I sighed._

_"Everyone is just so willing to talk to me today, or er night."_

_"Oh did you talk to Chiron today?"_

_"No it's just Nico he wanted to talk to me about what's been happening."_

_"So you're friendly with the son of Hades now. Can't say I saw that one coming." He scowled. _

_"Well why not? I mean I know I was mad at him for bringing me to camp, but other then that I don't really have much to be mad at him for."_

_"It's nothing really, he's just not all that good to be around."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Well people he's close to tend to get hurt."_

_"I think I'll be fine thank you very much." I said curtly._

_"So how are you with everything else? Are you settling in?"_

_"You could say that. They have me working with the Apollo cabin to create healing potions, and to help out with spells and such, I've made a couple of friends."_

_"That's good you should learn about you're powers and who?"_

_"Well, there is Alaska, Derick, and Chelsea plus I have Percy, Annabeth some of Alaska's friends and Nico I think now."_

_"So you like it there? Are you enjoying the gods' camp?"_

_"I guess so. I haven't really been there that long to tell much. Why?"_

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes because if you don't like it there you are welcome to come to ours. With all of our friends. We could train you, and find where ever your father has gone. You will always be welcome with us."_

_"Is that who you were talking to?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"You were talking to Kaylee weren't you?" The sudden realization hit me like a bullet. Kaylee. The girl I practically grew up with. The person I've spent the most amount of time with besides my father. _

_"Yes."_

_"And you didn't want her to talk to me."_

_"It's not like that. I didn't know if you were ready for that yet. I also wanted to talk to you about joining our forces, or at the very least letting us take you out of theirs."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not going to make you join us, but if it comes down to a fight against the gods and the spawn they manipulate against us I don't want you to be one of them."_

_"So you would just take me away?"_

_"Precisely and hide you of course so they can't just kidnap you or something ridiculous like that."_

_"Right."_

_"That was really all I wanted to tell you. To give you choices per say."_

_"Tell Kaylee I said hi then, and that I miss her and everyone else." He smiled at me._

_"Of course." I then ran to him giving him a big hug._

_"I miss you too you know?"_

_"Ditto." I started laughing._

_"Don't ever say ditto again; it does not fit you oldie."_

_"Oldie?"_

_"You are over 400 years old aren't you, or were you just playing me."_

_"Oh that, no I am I guess I'm just not used to being called oldie yet." I rolled my eyes at him._

_"Of course not."_

_"I need to go now. I didn't really have much time to tell you this, and I'm going to get hell when I wake up from Kaylee as I'm sure you already know." I laughed._

_"Good luck she's got a nice spit fire it's pretty hard to dodge immortal or not." He gave me one last hug before fading into the white. Sadly though I did not just go back to dreaming regular dreams instead I was stuck in this white maze of dreamland. Walking around looking for just anything to do I stumbled upon a note written in a fancy red scrawl on a thick piece of faded black parchment paper._

_My dearest daughter, _

_ It has come to my attention that you have quite a bit on your plate. I have been looking for your father I can't seem to locate him. I hate to know that he can't be there to help you with things, and that I cannot be there in person myself. I would also like to have been able to visit you in this dream state, but alas I'm busy with many things. Although you can look forward to me visiting you soon. I'm so sorry you got caught up in all of this craziness I tried so hard to protect you through the years. I wanted you to know that. Even when it seemed like I was never there I was always in some form of contact with your father who else would be able to cast those charms to dissuade those monsters from such raw power that you and your father possess. You've grown up to be such a woman, but you have so much growing to go, and I hate to see all this craziness put onto you. I'm glad to see that you like your cabin though I worked hard to give you a home away from home. It has many secrets though from the bookshelves to the floorboards, but know that what is in there is not to hinder you, but to help you figure things out. Also know that no matter which fate you decide I will still love you, and I know your father will too. Stay safe and think clearly._

_Much love, _

_Mom._

_Well that explained much of nothing. Although I am glad to see she cares for me and my father. I wonder where he is. There is no way he could have been taken, but I know he wouldn't just disappear like that without leaving some form of notice about where he is. I hope I remember this when I wake up because I'm pretty sure I can't bring letters into the physical world. With that my world swirled to black and I was given regular dreams for once. Maybe I'd get enough sleep for tomorrow, or maybe I'll just end up even more exhausted then I already am. Who knows._

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS A BIT LATE, THIS WAS MY FIRST REAL WEEKEND TO ACTUALLY RELAX SO WE ALL KNOW I TOOK WHAT I COULD GET. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE TIME SKIP SO THIS CAN PROGRESS BETTER. ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU WANT TO NOT GOING TO FORCE YOU TOO. **


	10. More Complications Anyone?

_A few weeks past and nothing out of the ordinary really happened. Val found herself beginning to get along more with Nico and closer with Derick, Chelsea, and Alaska. She has learned to cast healing spells that were tested after a few Capture the Flag games. She even worked with the Demeter cabin to grow plants needed for her potions which at first didn't go over to well, but she almost has them down to a science now. There hasn't been anymore contact with her mother, father, or Barron since that night which seemed like forever ago. She seemed to be settling in well until once again the universe decided to throw another crazy antic at her just when she was settling down again. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it sure as hell couldn't end well for anyone. It looks like only time would tell for her._

Val's POV

Percy and Annabeth are continuously checking on me to see how I'm doing with all this training, but I've got to say I've become well adjusted to it by now. I no longer feel the urge to pass out right after dinner and I'm actually talking to Nico. He's not as bad as I originally thought he was, but I was right when I said he was a ladies man. He always has a new girl following him around every other week. Even though I have my own table now I still sit with Percy and Annabeth usually joins in as well. Chiron doesn't really say anything about this because he knows that if Poseidon had a problem with this I wouldn't be there anymore. Later that night Alaska, Derick, Chelsea and I were walking along the beach before curfew was called. Alaska and Derick ran into the water after a while, and Chlesea and I sat down to watch them have their fun. It was great seeing that Derick was actually able to go into the water now a days even though not just a few weeks ago he was terrified and had no idea how to swim. I'm really glad I was able to teach him.

"Hey Val?"

"Yeah Chels."

"Can I tell you something?" I looked over to her to see her staring at me.

"Of course what are friends for?" I smiled.

"I was just wondering what was going on between you and Derick." I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She looked at the ground sheepishly.

"It's just that you two are always hanging out mostly by yourselves and sometimes he'll give you these looks."

"You think he likes me?" I asked.

"I don't know I was kind of asking you that."

"Well he's more of a really cool best friend to me if that's what your asking. Why?"

"It's just I've known him for a while and we've been close friends for some time now." I looked at her shocked after I pieced together all the clues.

"You like him don't you!" I accused.

"Wha-what no I-I do not!" She said pleading with my as a blush took over her face.

"You sure do! You can't even hide it." Her face turned an even dark shade of pink on her mocha colored skin.

"Well I mean it's not that I don't like him, it's just I don't know complicated."

"Well I think I'm going to try to help you out!" She looked up at me.

"Really?"

"Of course!" She smiled at me and the night continued on. I tried to egg on more conversations between the two even though they already knew practically everything about each other I could still try. Finally the 5 minutes until curfew horn went off telling us to get to our cabins before they let loose the harpies. Derick and I headed in the opposite direction of Chelsea and Alaska so before we split I gave them both hugs an whispered into Chelsea's ear not to worry. Derick walked me to my cabin seeing as there was now a clearer pathway from the back of my cabin to his that he could just cut across.

"You know I'm really glad Nico brought you here."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because without you I don't think I would've ever gotten into water."

"Oh please I'm sure Chelsea would've gotten you in eventually." He nodded considering this.

"True, but I think your way was more... unique."

"Glad I could help you out Derick."

"Yeah me too."

"Well I guess I should be getting to my cabin now or I'll be exhausted in the morning and neither of us want that to happen."

"Yeah."

"Night Derick." I said walking away from him and up the steps of my cabin.

"Wait! One more thing." Derick said whilst running up the stairs after me.

"What?" He just smiled at me and leaned in. It was too late before I realized what was happening and his lips were on mine. He's kissing me. This is totally not what best friends do. Especially after what Chelsea told me today. Oh gods I'm going to feel awful now. Who knows if I'll even get any sleep tonight. The kiss was slow and tender and lasted a little longer then I would deem necessary not to mention it was really awkward for me. When he finally pulled back he was smiling and my heart broke a little more in my chest. Seeing the conflict on my face Derick's smile became a confused frown.

_Unbeknownst to the shadows that moved in the distance until the one standing there had disappeared. Hurt, but no knowing why._

"Did I do something wrong?" Oh gods the poor kid. I feel worse now.

"No, no of course you didn't it's just."

"What? What is is?"

"I-I don't like you that way you know? Not to mention I feel really guilty right now."

"You don't? Wait, why do you feel guilty?"

"I think of you more as a best friend, and guilty because ugh I can't tell you." He became irritated now.

"Why can't you tell me? Are you dating someone else? Is that it?"

"No! Who would I be dating anyway? It's not like I really get along with a majority of the camp!"

"Is it DiAngelo? I bet it's him. I can't believe I fell for this."

"What are you talking about? I'm not dating Nico! Just because I can't tell you why I feel guilty doesn't mean you need to jump to all of these conclusions!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think? I thought you liked me!"

"As a _best friend_ I freaking love you; it's just I can't think of you any differently!"

"Sorry I tried. I guess I just ruined our friendship huh?" He said after a bit of silence calmer now.

"No you didn't, and I'm sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings I really wish I could because you are a really sweet, nice guy, and I hate to see that this hurts you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be. Although I do think you should probably head back to your cabin I'm sure the horn will blow anytime now and I don't want you to get eaten by a harpy now."

"Yeah, your right." He smiled sadly at me and my heart felt like it broke a little more.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Night Derick."

"Night Val." And then he disappeared behind my cabin into the shadows of the night to his own cabin warm and awaiting. Now emotionally exhausted as I am I headed into my own cabin to try to get some sleep for whatever is waiting for me in the morrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a terrible head ache. I hope everything with Derick and I are ok, but who knows for sure. During training I would see Derick glaring at Nico when he thought I wasn't looking like anything I said the night before didn't matter, but it's not like I could just tell him Chelsea liked him could I? I in turn told Chelsea the whole thing and how I stopped whatever was going to happen from happening, and for a while she looked sad, but I told her to keep her chin up and be hopeful because you never know what'll happen next. Eventually I did get some alone time with Derick and he seemed a bi uncomfortable.

"You know it's not because of Nico right?"

"That's what you told me."

"But you don't believe me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I saw you glaring at him at practice today."

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't lying to you, you know?"

"Then why do you feel so guilty?"

"Ugh, fine I'll tell you, but I swear don't expect me to elaborate any further or I will gut you best friend or not." He nodded in understanding waiting for me to continue.

"Well let's just say someone close to you really likes you and I told her I'd help her, and then that exact same night you kissed me."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah so can you see why I didn't want to tell you it's like girl code or something like that. At least my friend would call it that."

"The same one who likes me?" I smiled.

"Nice try but no and older friend from highschool."

"Right."

"Will you tell me who she is then?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because that would be too easy, and besides it's really obvious the fact that you don't know just goes to show you how oblivious you are."

"Sheesh girls are so frustrating."

"Tell me about it." The day then progressed like any other although for some reason Nico wasn't any where to be found at dinner time. He's probably out doing who knows the hell what. Not that it bothered me or anything just cause. After dinner though at the bonfire I went to the Hades cabin I don't really know why, but I guess I was worried about him like something was wrong. Blame it on my father or whatever but I tend to get inklings every once in a while like something big is going to happen. Not like the night before when Derick had kissed me but _big _things and for some reason I thought it had to do with Nico. When I finally got to the cabin door I knocked lightly not really sure if this was the right thing to do. After a few minutes I knocked again and when no one answered I began to walk away, and as I walked away I heard the door creak open.

"Val?" I turned around to see Nico in the doorway showing a bit of confusion before becoming stoic once more.

"Uh, hey Nico."

"Why are you here?" He asked kind of harshly. It took me by surprise to be honest.

"I don't really know. It's just you weren't at dinner and I just felt all wrong so I came to check on you." He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well I'm fine so you should probably just go run back to the bonfire and hang around with your little boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"You know Derick. Aren't you two dating now?"

"No... Why would you think that?"

"Because I was going for a walk last night and on my walk I saw the two of you kissing so I shadow traveled away because I didn't think it was any of my business."

"Your right it isn't your business, but if you had continued your walk for a bit longer you would have seen me reject Derick because I only think of him as a friend, so maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast."

"Really?" I sighed out of frustration I can't believe I actually came here. What was I thinking?

"Yes, so nothing is wrong with you?"

"No, you can go now I guess."

"Alright then. I will." I turned on my heals and began to walk away when all of the sudden in the distance I heard the whole camps outburst. I had no idea what was going on, but I ran toward it. I turned over to see Nico beside me.

"You know I could always just shadow travel us both there."

"Right I forgot." He smirked as he grabbed hold of my waist and dragged me into the shadows. He brought me through the whirlwind of darkness and out again by the bonfire where a redheaded girl was standing next to another girl that I couldn't really distinguish much of, but when I looked above her head she had the symbol of Atlas. Another demi-titan I thought to myself. I wonder what's going to happen now. Nico grabbed my hand and pulled the both of us closer to the two girls who were now surrounded by the head cabin mates, Chiron, and Dionysus. Nico apparently recognized the red head immediately.

"Rachel. What's going on?" The fiery red head turned to us and smiled.

"Oh nothing just bringing in a half blood that I found. She's great you know. I can just tell we'll be best friends!" She then turned to me and her eyes grew foggy the green that was there dissipated and she began to speak in a scratchy tone.

_"The one who has for so long been hidden,_

_Will come forth and be problem ridden,_

_Hurt and betrayed she will leave, _

_To cry upon another's sleeve,_

_A great decision she will make,_

_But one must ask at what stake_

_A love struck hero will arise_

_Or let her become the gods' demise" _The girl who apparently is named Rachel then proceeded to pass out. I was left awe struck. Was she the oracle? Was that the prophecy I was apart of? Everyone turned to look at us while Nico went to take Rachel to the infirmary. I glanced at all the faces before me transitioning between them all when all of the sudden I stopped on one. I almost choked on my own breath when I saw who the mystery girl who had been claimed by Atlas was. With all the strength I had left in me I was able to whisper her name, "Kaylee." I then followed the great oracle and passed out.

* * *

**SO APPARENTLY HAVING A SOCIAL LIFE KIND OF SUCKS AND MAKES YOU BUSY ALL THE FREAKING TIME. SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO TRY AS HARD AS I CAN IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE LIKE NO FREE TIME ANYMORE. PLEASE BARE WITH ME AND MAYBE REVIEW? ANY WAY HOPE YOU HAD FUN? CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN HOPEFULLY SOON!**


	11. Stupid Walk

Val's POV

Eyes closed I began to regain consciousness only to find out my head was pounding. I groaned and raised a hand to my head. Sitting up and slowly opening my eyes I came face to face with an old friend.

"Hey there girly! Long time no see!" She smiled at me with a happy glint in her eyes.

"You can say that again." I reached over and hugged her like there would be no tomorrow."

"Ugh, gosh Val if I knew you were going to squeeze the life out of me I would of been a safer distance away!" She said smiling playfully at me.

"Oh shush Kaylee I know you missed me too." I smiled back then winced at the pain in my head.

"Of course I missed you what do you take me for?" She then turned around, "Hey Will, you got any of that yummy stuff for Val over here?" Across the room will looked up and nodded grabbed something off of a nearby table and walked over to us.

"Here you go, and it's ambrosia." He said winking at Kaylee.

"I know, but if I said that you wouldn't have to correct me." She smirked cheekily at him. I just raised my eyebrows at the two. Will began to blush a bit.

"I-uh got to get back to helping out some of the campers I'll see you around Kaylee." Beaming now Kaylee replied, "Whatever you say handsome." I then proceeded to grab the little square of ambrosia out of her hands.

"Someone was hungry." Swallowing I replied, "More like my head hurts like crazy, and I'm going to need something to heal me from all the ridiculous flirting that I just bore witness to."

"Oh come on he was cute could you really blame me?" Kaylee pleaded. I rolled my eyes, "I suppose so."

"Great, and just so you know there are sooo many cuties here. Why am I just finding out about all this now?" That jogged me memory. I leaned in closer to her, "Kaylee why are you here? I thought you were with Barron and his group?" She smiled at me.

"Well I am, but he needed more people over here, and I was like 'Barron if you do not send me over there I swear on all that's holy you will wake up with one less body part everyday I'm not there,' so here I am!" She whispered back to me.

"Right."

"So tell me, how is everything over here. Give me all the juicy details." I rolled my eyes again, "Of course that's what you would want to know."

"Well?" She looked at me expectantly, so I told her about everything leaving out absolutely nothing because this is my best friend here there is no need to leave anything out. I told her about my dreams, about Nico, about the prophecy I was just starting to figure out myself, about Derick and Chelsea. A few people came to check up on me in this time mostly Will though (not very surprising considering how every-time he came over Kaylee flirted like crazy with him).

"And that's pretty much it."

"It's amazing how much drama you get into when I'm not around you would think it would be the complete opposite."

"Yeah I've been thinking the same thing." I then thought it would be a good idea to take her around camp and introduce her to all the wonderful people I was talking about earlier. That seemed to be the majority of our morning just walking around and catching up. We talked about everything except what we probably needed to talk the most about. The potential war. By the time lunch came around I had shown her the whole camp and the only thing that need to be figured out was where she was going to sleep and eat. She didn't actually have a cabin and had apparently stayed in the Big House to Dionysus' dismay the night prior, and she skipped breakfast this morning to make sure she was there when I woke up, so we did the only logical thing and talked to Chiron about it.

"And how are you two ladies doing today?"

"We're great Chiron we just had a few questions about settling in and such."

"Oh and these are?"

"Well it's just that Kaylee doesn't have a cabin or a table to sit at for meals, and I'm sure Dionysus would prefer for her to be out of the Big house would be if she tagged along with me." Dionysus glared at me when I said his name rather then Mr.D.

"Ah, I see. Well we don't usually condone these types of alliances per se but this does seem to be a very... unique situation." He took a pause to mull it over.

"Ugh, whatever it takes to get the titan spawn out of the Big house even if she'll be with the other one." Dionysus spoke up. Chiron sighed at his harsh tone and Kaylee glared at him when he called her the titan spawn.

"I do so agree I'd rather not be sleeping in close proximity to a drunkard." Kaylee spoke up.

"You watch your tongue _girl_ you're not in to good of a position to be speaking to a god like that."

"And I don't think your in any position to talk to someone who is in a sense as powerful as you like that." I spoke up, "Besides if anything does happen you can relish in the fact that it was _your_ unwelcoming attitude that caused it all." I retorted back in a very calm and assertive tone. Chiron just blinked at me.

"Please Dionysus don't fight with two girls, and girls I approve of this cabin sharing I'm sure goddess Hecate won't mind?"

"I sincerely doubt it Chrion." I said with a more friendly tone towards the great centaur.

"Right then. Also may I inquire did you two know each other before you came to camp?"

"Yes we did, Kaylee is my longest friendship I've ever had and my closest friend. I'm sure Nico can attest to that I mean he did see us together a lot when he had been at my old highschool."

"I see, well then carry on you two, you wouldn't want to miss lunch I hear they are serving some Mousaka today it's my favorite." We smiled and walked towards the dining pavilion for lunch.

"I don't think they are going to like that very much." Kaylee said chewing her food pensively. I stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"The fact that we are best friends, and the fact that I'm a child of Atlas and you a daughter of Hecate and grandaughter of Prometheus."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they know, the gods all know what's upon them and they are watching you. My arrival is only going to make it worse I've already been threatened a great number of times to leave this camp by the Ares cabin although their leader Claire or something usually snaps at them. To be honest she's the only one with brains in that barbaric cabin." I looked at her incredulously.

"What? I can be thoughtful sometimes too! It's in my blood to analyze any and everything." She smirked.

"I don't think your really helping yourself." She laughed at this.

"Oh and when have I been known to do that?"

"Good point." We laughed and finished our meal and decided to spend the rest of our day in the infirmary helping out Will seeing as we both kind of had the rest of the day off. Kaylee will just have the same schedule as me seeing as we will be sharing the cabin together which is of course no problem to us like Kaylee said earlier 'It'll be like one awesome long sleep over!' I swear she is more enthused about all this more then I could ever be. Will had us all over the place while we were helping him but every chance she got Kaylee batted her eye lashes at him making me extremely uncomfortable just looking at it. Soon though the sun began to go down and things began to settle once more in this hectic camp. We were on our way out for dinner when Kaylee just had to invite Will to come with us, but he said he'd catch up with us at the camp fire so he could finish a few things up, so the stroll to the dining pavilion began.

"I have a question for you." Kaylee looked at me.

"Care to tell me what this question is?"

"What is it like?" She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Being out there you know with Barron and everyone."

"Oh, nice I guess. I mean I have all my good friends and training is fun some days I guess although he usually has us memorizing strategies especially me apparently I'm supposed to be one of his 'generals'." She whispered that part to me in case someone was around to hear.

"What would he use me for?"

"I don't really know. I think it has to do with your powers as a daughter of Hecate. I over heard him talking to one of his informants once and I guess because you are part titan and that titan happens to be Prometheus your powers are enhanced beyond any normal demi-god let alone those Big 3 kids. Not to mention it would be fitting if you did something against the gods for the good of people. Like your grandpa did; he gave humans fire and now look at where we are."

"I don't see how that would really 'enhance' my powers." I said skeptically.

"Well this is why I was the one overhearing this not transmitting it."

"Whatever you say. I have another question."

"Hm?"

"What does Barron have planned. Like what does he really want to do with everything if he does win?"

"He said something about monsters and humanity coexisting. Although I'm not going to lie I don't know how he plans to do that, and us being 'free' from the gods rule."

"Oh,"

"Why did he tell you something else?"

"No he pretty much told me that it's just that it sounds so I don't know fake in a kind of way you know what I mean?"

"No, I have no clue where your going with this." She deadpanned.

"Like it's when someone is trying to offer you something and it's this oh so amazing deal like you get all these perks and all you have to do is one little thing. You wouldn't be skeptical of that? Don't get me wrong I love Barron like he's my brother and I would trust him with my life it's just, I don't know."

"I think your thinking to far in to this."

"Your probably right." As we entered the pavilion finally a certain shadow decided to pay us a visit.

"So you turn out to be a demi-titan." The son of Hades starts.

"Yeah it was a pretty big shock to me too. I'm glad I had Rachel there though when I figured it out. I never would have known either seeing as I didn't know my dad wasn't really my dad, and the fact that my mom didn't even know it could have turned out a lot worse."

"You mean you didn't know?" He turned asking me. Kaylee mouthed the words 'We'll talk later,' to me.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as everyone else here. Did you not see me faint or something?"

"You fainted?"

"Yeah after the prophecy was told to me I was a little freaked and then I saw this girl and the two did _not_ mix well with me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"You better believe it cutie!" Kaylee answered and winked at him. I sighed not this again.

"Are you sure your a child of Atlas?"

"Oh trust me geography was always my best subject I could always memorize maps and all that good stuff. Oh, and chess it was my favorite game when I was little to be honest I'm surprised I wasn't claimed by Athena but then again they are all around smart." She cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

"It's true she has all these little trophies from when she was younger from chess tournaments." Kaylee beamed at me.

"Exactly! Now if you would be oh so kind to excuse us we have a dinner to attend!" Kaylee then began to walk towards our table. Right when I was about to follow her Nico grabbed my arm pulling me back a bit so we were face to face. I stiffed up as he began to talk.

"Listen, I'll say this once and once only. The Ares cabin is slowly spreading their ridiculous paranoia to the rest of the camp so I'd be careful who you trust. Also there is word of spies going around even though we aren't even in a war, and if I were you I would keep in public eye when you're with your friend so as not to arouse a lot of suspicion." he whispered authoritativeness to me. Relaxing I replied, "And if I choose to ignore what they are all saying and just do exactly as I want to like I have been what are you going to do?"

"I can't stop you from doing what you want, but I _highly_ suggest you listen to me."

"Well all I can promise you is that it is deeply noted."

"You know you're a lot more frustrating when you aren't hating me."

"I never told you I would be easy to handle."

"Who said I had to handle you?"

"Well if you aren't handling me, why the advice?" He released me smirking to himself.

"Whatever you say princess," and walked away. Wait, did he just give me a nickname? Noooooo he wouldn't do that, but he did just call me princess. Gods damnit I do not want to be called princess. I grabbed my plate of food and sat down next to Kaylee.

"What did cutie have to say?"

"He just told me to pretty much be careful."

"Is that all?"

"He called me princess." I said the last word like it was the plague. She burst out laughing at this.

"It's not funny!" Bending over onto the table clutching her stomach she began laughing even harder to the point where she was having trouble breathing.

"I'm serious!" Slowly she started to regain proper breathing.

"It's just I was not expecting that." She was still laughing in between words. I scowled at her.

"What can you really blame me. You are under no circumstances a princess, but when you said that all I could do was picture you in a cute little poofy dress and tiara." She started laughing again.

"You know if you don't stop laughing you'll never get to finish your food in time for the bon fire and then you'll be all hungry and cranky for Will."

"Aww, come on don't be like that." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, but it's still funny."

* * *

Later at the bonfire she immediately ditched me saying how if I loved her I would be totally ok with her spending the rest of the time she had out with Will, so I said whatever and hung out with Chelsea, Derick, Alaska, and her crew. Alaska took Sonny, Savine, James, and Kevin to go pull off some ridiculous prank leaving Chelsea, Derick and I to chill by ourselves.

"So how's your head?" Chelsea began.

"It's alright now, but I woke up with a really bad migraine."

"That's good! So you knew the new girl before she came here?"

"Yeah, she is kind of my best friend I really wasn't expecting her to be a half blood let alone a demi-titan."

"Did she know about you?"

"Of course not. I never told anyone only my dad knew."

"Well I want to meet her! If she's one of your best friends I know we'll get along great!" I smiled warmly at her.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Why do you say that." I sighed.

"It's just that Nico stopped me today and said some things about how the camp didn't really like her, and how they are even more paranoid about me."

"Oh please don't listen to those assholes they are just ignorant because someone different decided to show up. Right Derick."

"Yeah, you taught me how to swim now if that doesn't breed trust I don't know what will."

"Are you being sarcastic?" I questioned him. I haven't once heard him say one thing that he didn't genuinely feel since I've been here. He smiled cheekily at me.

"Is it working?" Chelsea rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"Sarcasm does not suit you." He just shrugged.

"Worth a shot." Chelsea shivered in her seat.

"Ugh it's getting so cold here and it's not even the end of the summer yet!"Her dark skin showed little bumps up and down her arms and legs.

"Then you should have dressed warmer."

"I can't help that it's a lot hotter during the day I'm not going to change 3 times a day just to stay warm!"

"Fine here take my shirt." Derick then took off his shirt but had another shirt underneath it, and handed it to Chelsea. She blushed putting it on and I rolled my eyes at the two. I don't know how much more obvious it could get. Standing up I began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Derick looked back up confused.

"I'm just going to go for a walk you two seem to have things covered here." They looked at each other and blushed some more. Hey maybe they'll finally tell each other they like one another, but they probably won't I really doubt it.

"Be careful!" Chelsea shouted out after me.

"Right like I have anything to fear it's just a walk I'll probably just end up going to my cabin."

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow!"

I then left to walk off toward my cabin. Turns out to be one of the worst ideas I've had in a long time. About halfway to my cabin I get intercepted by a couple of rambunctiousness kids just looking for trouble. Trying to avoid them I just kept walking straight hoping to just get to my cabin and go to sleep already, but alas nothing ever seems to go my way does it?

"Hey you!" I just kept walking.

"HEY I'm talking to you!" Frustrated I stop right in my place, slowly turned to face them then as nice as I possibly could say, "What?"

"Aren't you that freak child of Hecate?" The bigger one asked while walking up to me.

"I wouldn't really call me a freak, but I don't know some people have a more broad vocabulary then others I don't blame you."

"Did you just insult me?"

"That's a loaded question. To be honest it's all in the interpretation. I mean you calling me a freak could be an insult although I would have to care which I don't so I wouldn't really consider that an insult." The bigger one looked over to his friend.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Well seeing as it's not curfew I decided I would go for a stroll back to my cabin in the nice cool air, but I mean you don't see me question you two about being out an about all by yourselves. I respected your privacy because I thought why interrupt whatever these two got going for them young love is such a precious thing."

"Are you calling us gay?" They looked infuriated by now.

"Well I don't see why not you two would make a cute couple and there is nothing wrong with loving someone so I don't see why not. You two are out here by yourselves who know what mischief you've gotten up to." The shorter one grabbed my arms behind my back.

"Listen here you little punk. Let's get a few things straight I am not dating my friend over here and your smart ass mouth is not going to get you out of here. Another thing, I don't know what you're up to but you better believe that you are being watched."

"You know I don't think I really appreciate this _friendly_ chat we're having. I also don't like being told what to do especially by big brats like you." I stomped on the toes of the guy holding my arms and broke free long enough to punch the bigger one in the face and run away. It didn't last long though they quickly recovered and started to chase me.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT YOU LITTLE WITCH!" I ran for the only place I could think of. The woods. Running for so long into the woods I thought I lost them so I slowed to a walk again. Looks like all that training payed off. I can't believe this. I've been here for a couple of weeks now and nothing this bad has happened it's usually just their mistrusting looks, and whispers as I walk by, but it looks like it's getting physical now. I looked around me to try and figure out where I was to see if I could possibly find my way back to camp and my cabin without running into those two idiots again. It was practically dead silent out here the only sounds are those of the wind rustling the trees and the occasional crunch of twigs as animals scurry around in the night. I know there are supposed to be monsters out here but I guess they haven't found me yet. Walking back a similar way as to the one I came in I started to notice all the little creature around me. Almost as if they were following me. They didn't seem to be harmful more curious then anything. about ten more minutes in I heard the sound of the conch calling curfew. _Shit. _Kaylee is going to be wondering where I am if she isn't still out with Will, and the Harpies! I really don't want to deal with them either. I began to run now hoping I could get back to my cabin unseen when I heard voices. Quickly I dove into the bushes closest to me.

"That witch is going to pay when we find her." The big one said. Now mentioned as big head.

"She really hit your jaw man." Stubby said the shorter one from earlier.

"I know why do you think I'm so angry!"

"We should probably head back now though curfew was called, and she'll just get in trouble tomorrow if she's not back in her cabin. She probably got lost too."

"I'm not leaving these woods until we find her." He said with a sort of finality in his tone. I can't move either if I do I'll make a noise and I don't know if I'll be able to out run them this time, but I can't stay here because they might spot me. I just had to go on that walk. Just. Great. My leg was beginning to cramp now from the position I was in. There was no way I would be able to stay here for long unless I re-positioned myself. Slowly I begin to shift my body's weight onto one foot so that I could move my other. Loosing my balance of course I fall over.

"What was that?" Stubby asked. When I looked up I saw the malicious grin of big head walking in this direction.

"Well Stevie I believe we just found us a witch." Grabbing my arm and pulling me off the ground he pushed me into the clearing he was standing in before.

"Well lookie here what a catch eh?" He said walking to me.

"Leave me alone." I warned. I don't know what it was but I had a really bad feeling about how this would end.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm telling you. I- I don't know what will happen and I'm warning you." I said cautiously. Stevie got a nervous look on his face.

"Maybe we should listen to her man."

"She's lying she's not going to do anything."

"I'm serious. I don't know how to use my powers yet and if you push me I don't think I'll be able to control them."

"Well witch I'm serious. You can't just punch someone in the face and expect everything to be okay. You and your little titan-spawn friend have a lot coming and this is only the beginning." He picked me up and threw me into Stevie.

"Hold her." And he did, arms behind my back and no where to go. I don't think stepping on his toes is really going to catch him by surprise anymore. After fetching something from the dark big head comes back with a dagger.

"I'm sure you know what this is don't you?" He asked I nodded.

"Good now, this is how this will go. You may be able to fool everyone with your looks but that won't be a problem anymore because you will bare a mark telling everyone exactly who you are."

"Are you crazy!" He smiled sadistically.

"No, but I am revenge hungry you should know better then to mess with a son of Nemesis."

"I'm telling you I don't know about this." Stevie spoke up from behind me.

"Just shut up and hold her." As he walked closer to me I screamed out for help. Then with the adrenaline surging through me words came from my mouth I had no control over.

"σφίγγω" (Clench) All of a sudden vines grew out of the ground and snatched Big head's hand.

"έγκαυμα" (Burn) All of a sudden the Stevie kid behind me let go cursing looking down at his hands I noticed they were covered in burns. Feeling exhausted and slightly disoriented I stumbled away, but to no avail.

"Almost witch." Big head had grabbed me from the back and held the dagger to my throat and covered my mouth with his other hand.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. Screaming out loud he dropped his hand and the dagger to my throat lightly cut at this skin allowing little droplets of blood to come through.

"HELP!" I screamed again. Feeling the exhaustion wash over me I began to see dark spots and felt the grass on my knees. Next thing I know I see a shadow come out and look over me as I lay in the grass.

"So tired." I whispered. The shadow above me got up and turned on the two. I heard some yelling after that, but I couldn't distinguish much and soon I was consumed with the darkness.

* * *

I woke up to bouncing. Why was I bouncing? Suddenly my memory returned to me. My eyes flashed open I and I tried to sit up, but only to find myself being carried by none other then the son of Hades.

"Calm down it's just me princess." He said quietly holding onto me tighter so that I wouldn't fall out of his grip. Somewhat assured I returned to the embrace knowing that there was no way I could walk.

"What happened?" I whispered. He smiled sadly at me, "I told you to be careful." I looked at him incredulously.

"Like I was anticipating for something like that to happen."

"It's a good thing your friend Kaylee came to me when you didn't show up at your cabin when curfew was called. Who knows if anyone would of found you, or if I would have made it in time."

"Yeah" I whispered breathlessly.

"What did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"One kid had burnt marks on his hands and the other and vines wrapped around most of him."

"I don't really know. When they started to get really dangerous I kind of just panicked and that happened. I tried to warn them."

"Of course you would."

"Nico?" He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" I whispered into his chest turning in on him.

"No problem." I heard him faintly whisper back.

"Nico?" He chuckled this time.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we walking when you can shadow travel?"

"I didn't know how well you would react to that after that ordeal."

"Oh, and Nico?"

"You're in and interesting mood tonight. Yeah?"

"What did you do to the two boys?" I think I saw a ghost of a smile spread across his lips.

"Let's just say they learned their lesson and will be in the infirmary for a couple of days." I looked up at him now.

"You did that for me?"

"You could say that."

"Why?"

"Shush rest we're almost at your cabin."

"But-"

"Seriously Val just listen to me for once." I shut up this time and curled back into him. I'm sure though if I looked up I could see him smiling.

* * *

"VAL!" I heard Kaylee whisper shout. I groaned into Nico's chest and he just laughed.

"Valerian you had me worried!" She continued. Holding the door open for Nico to carry me in through.

"What in the world happened to you?" Great now she's going to act like a mom. Nico set me down on the couch and then walked out back to explain most of what he knew to Kaylee. About 5 minutes later I was almost asleep until Kaylee came storming back in.

"Val I swear they will not get away with any of this just you wait. You think Nico took care of them just wait until I get my hands on them they won't know what's coming until it hits them." She glanced at my neck and fumed.

"I'll be right back with a wet cloth. The ambrosia is in your night drawer right?"

"Mhmm." I said back. I felt the couch sink down next to my head. When Kaylee came back she had me sit up so she could clean up my neck and feed me the ambrosia. Feeling somewhat better I thought I would walk Nico out to the back porch area.

"Thanks again Nico. I was wrong about you."

"Glad to see you think of me that way, but I'm not really a hero."

"It's true though. Percy has told me about all the things you've done. All the things you've gone through. You really are a hero."

"Don't say that."

"I'll say what I damn well please thank you very much, and if I call you a hero then you will be a hero."

"I'm really not."

"My gods Nico will you let me finish." I was met with silence so I continued.

"I was wrong about you, you are a hero, and I'm so sorry." It was silent for a while more as I looked down at my feet. When I looked up I could see him staring at me.

"It's true whether or not you're willing to believe it." He just looked at me, so I walked up and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered again and again into his chest. Slowly he returned the hug, and when I was done he tilted my chin up.

"When will you stop being sorry, and realize you never had anything to be sorry for in the first place." He whispered to me.

"How can you sa-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. It wasn't a ferocious kiss, but it wasn't gentle either. It was passionate and it conveyed all the emotions we had to each other. My sorry, his sorry, his forgiveness, my thankfulness, and then something else. My arms began to wrap themselves around his neck while his arms snaked themselves around my waist pulling me closer. Intensified the kiss only last a few more fleeting moments before it ended. Breathless we stood there staring into each others eyes searching.

"I wasn't expecting that." I whispered to him my breath tickling his lips and his tickling mine.

"Neither was I, I didn't cross a line or anything did I?" I smiled and kissed his lips softly once more pulling away I felt him move to follow but stop when he realized I had pulled away.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You could say that." I smiled then yawned.

"You should get back in your cabin and get some rest tomorrow is going to be crazy for you." I sighed.

"You're right it will be won't it?"

"Yeah." Releasing me he reluctantly moved away giving me one more kiss on the cheek before returning to the shadows.

What.

Just.

Happened.

We just completely switched from being semi-acquaintances to love interests. I feel like one of those terrible romantic soap operas that always play on television no matter how many people think it suck. It didn't feel wrong though. It felt... right. I think that's the way to say it. I'm not really all that sure myself. I walked back into my cabin swearing to myself to never walk alone at this camp anymore. Kaylee helped me get ready for bed, but when she came back from the bathroom she held a black envelope with beautifully thick red handwritten cursive on it.

"I think this is for you." She said handing it to me.

_My dearest Valerian, _

_ It's come to my attention that you are not being treated with the same respect as your camp mates are, and that is by no means acceptable. I will be sure to consult Dionysus and Chiron on this matter immediately, so as to make sure you are as comfortable as possible. As for your friend I'm glad you have her with you, and know that I'm quite alright with her sharing this cabin with you. I will also be sure to speak with Chiron about finding someone to help train you. I know you are being trained in the physical sense, but seeing as I cannot be there personally to help you out with all of this magic business I will have him find someone possibly an older sibling come back to help you. I know those books can be confusing and aren't very helpful when you don't have an instructor. Take good care of yourself and don't let those rancid children stand in your way. I know you will make good decisions I trust you. As for your father he is still missing, but know that I am looking for him in my free time, and sending others when I'm busy._

_Much love,_

Mom

I read it over and over again. A sibling. This should be interesting. I said goodnight to Kaylee and went to have some much needed sleep.

* * *

**WELL I THOUGHT YOU ALL DESERVED A LITTLE SOMETHING SPECIAL SEEING AS I BARELY UPDATE NOW A DAYS, SO HERE YOU GO IT'S ABOUT TWICE THE SIZE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTER AND ABOUT 5X THE SIZE OF MY SHORTEST SO YEP HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT LET ME KNOW BY GIVING ME A LITTLE COMMENT CAUSE THAT WOULD BE COOL**


	12. The After Effect

Val's POV

I awoke with a start practically jumping out of my bed. Kaylee turned from the couch and rushed over to me.

"Whoa there tiger calm down." I was breathing heavily now.

"What happened last night?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't know exactly, but you went missing for a couple of hours, and I sent Nico out to find you and he brought you back half asleep and bloody." I looked at her wide eyed.

"So, that did really happen." She smiled sadly at me.

"I guess it did." I gasped again.

"I kissed him." She looked at me confused again.

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed Nico."

"What?"

"I kissed him. Don't you get it Kaylee. I KISSED him." I quickly shoved my covers off of myself and ran to the closest mirror to me. Looking at myself I saw what remained as a tiny scar on my neck from those boys.

"I kissed him." I whispered. This time I reached up to touch my lips. Looking at myself in the mirror I felt different, but I didn't look different. My head began to spin. What is going on?

"Don't worry it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Kaylee said coming up behind me to where I could see her in the reflection of the mirror.

"No, you're right it's not, but it changes everything."

"How so?" I whipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"BECAUSE! Don't you see it! He kissed me back! The Ares kids are after me now more then ever! My mom is sending me a sibling! EVERYTHING IS CHANGING AGAIN, and who knows if it's for better or worse!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine just look at you."

"No, no, no, you don't understand they ATTACKED me. I FOUGHT back. This is bad, very bad. Nico kissed me back." I turned back to the mirror once again feeling my lips. Exasperated Kaylee turned me back around and made me look at her in the eyes.

"Listen to me Valerian Marie Adams and listen carefully. You are going to take a deep breath and count to ten then we are going to go and get some breakfast and continue with the rest of the day like we would any day and if by some chance you get to talk to Nico then you will and you will be happy because it's obvious that you like him otherwise you would not have kissed him in the first place. Now take a deep breath." I breathed in just like she said to.

"Good, now count to ten to yourself." One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

"Done?" I nodded my head.

"Alright. Better?" I thought for a moment then nodded again.

"Ok, go get change and let's go." I did as she said and got ready for breakfast and the rest of the day. We walked to the dining pavilion as if nothing had happened, and when we arrived whispers were going on throughout the camp's tables spreading amongst the halfbloods occupying them.

"Just ignore them."Kaylee said as she patted me on the shoulder and went to get her meal as Chiron trotted up to me.

"I have received some distressing news as to some events that have taken place recently and wanted to know if you were alright Valerian." I smiled at him.

"So my mom talked to you and Dionysus?" He grimaced.

"Sadly yes she did, but do not fret child we have sorted some things out, and we have gotten into contact with a sibling of yours. He is to arrive in 2 days time to help you learn to control your abilities."

"My mom told me as much. Do you know him?" He smiled genuinely this time.

"Indeed I do, he is a magnificent fighter and a great demi-god. I had a pleasure training him when he was in his prime."

"How old is he and what's his name?"

"His name is Dylan Conroy and he will be turning 28 in about 3 months."

"Thanks Chiron I look forward to meeting him."

"You should, as far as I know he is your only half sibling."

"Why didn't he have a cabin then?"

"He wasn't claimed until he stopped coming here then one day he came to visit his friends and told us of his mother and how he has made his peace."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

"Well good luck with your studies and be careful alright?"

"Yes Chiron." With that I walked to my table prepared to eat.

"What did he say?"

"He told me my half brother is coming to train me."

"Oooh if he's anything like you he'll be cute! How old is he?"

"Kaylee, I thought you were going after Will, and he's like 28 so he's too old for you anyway."

"Uh-uh I'm 18 a ten year difference means nothing we can get married and then we can really be sisters." She said completely serious.

"Kaylee?"

"Hmm?"

"No." She pouted.

"Why not?"

"Just no, that would be really weird and get awkward fast just, please." She sighed.

"Well I guess so if that's really what you want." She elongated the word well to add dramatic effect.

"Trust me it is."

"Fine, I'll probably have a better chance with Will anyway."

"I swear if I didn't know any better I would think you were a boy crazed daughter of Aphrodite."

"That or I'm just on her good side." She said winking at me.

"Right, good for you then."

"What? You don't want to have a happy love life?" She asked confused.

"No, I do. Just one that doesn't have some form of influence you know? Like a natural one."

"It couldn't hurt to have a little shove though once in a while, so you know you're going in the right direction."

"I guess." Kaylee got up with her dish.

"Well come on we have things to do today hopefully without much ridiculousness."

"We can only try." She smiled at me again.

"Let's go." We walked toward the infirmary to do our work with the Apollo cabin. Me mixing potions and healing kids with spells, and Kaylee following Will around being his 'personal assistant' whatever that means. The only thing that bothered me was that the boys from last night were there, and of course I wasn't really into seeing them again. Thankfully Will greeted us as soon as we got there.

"Hey guys! I heard what happened last night my little brother Kyle was on duty when they came in. Sorry about what happened Val." I shrugged.

"I can't make people like me just like I can't make myself human. Honestly I don't blame them I just wish they were a bit less ignorant or aggressive either one would be nice." He smiled.

"Glad to know you're okay. Although I will say this, they were stabilized last night and all of there cuts and bruises healed, but the weird part is that one kid had burns on him and they still haven't healed no matter how much nectar or ambrosia we use. He's in some pain too because every time it begins to heal it refreshes itself."

"Oh." I said shocked.

"Yeah, and it doesn't look like it'll go away any time soon either." I began to panic a bit.

"D-do y-you want me to heal him? Is that what you're asking?C-cause can't you just pray to your father. I'm sure he can do it." I said stuttering and rushing my words. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if my father could fix this. It seems as though you cursed him. If anything yes you would have to be the one to heal him and I know that would be hard to do, so we are not asking you to. We were actually going to wait until your brother Dylan got here. Until then we were just planning on giving him medication to sedate him."

"I would do it. If I knew how to." He smiled sadly at me.

"I know." He then turned back to Kaylee.

"Well why don't you go get started in the back and we'll just give Val here the morning off eh?" She smiled at him then turned to me to make sure I would be okay alone. It didn't sound that bad. She turned back to him nodding.

"Just be careful k?" I smiled at her.

"Why don't you tell that to the other campers." I joked. She laughed light heartedly although I wasn't really into it though especially seeing what I could do to people I wouldn't really advise people to try and hurt me until I get some things in check.

"Alright then. Let's go Will we've got people to heal and potions to mix ándale ándale!" She grabbed his wrist and trudged onward into the infirmary. I on the other hand decided to get as far away from this place as possible. The thing is, where to go? Cabin? No. Beach? I'd probably run into people I wanted a little time to myself to think about things. Arena center? Definitely not. I could go into the woods again. I mean it's not like someone will follow me in there in broad daylight just to attack me like the night before. Plus, my dad always said lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place. To the woods it is.

I walked there trying to be as non conspicuous as possible. Thankfully it seems as though no one noticed me. I guess that Kyle kid kept everything to his cabin and Chiron and Dionysus plus the kids and their cabin. No one seemed to really be messing with me. Once in the woods I had the chance to finally see all its beauty. Turns out when there aren't two crazed kids out for your blood things can be beautiful. I walked on until I came across a small clearing. The grass was like the ones at gold courses short but comfy. Sitting down I became eye level with the buds and blossoms around me. There were all types of gorgeous flowers growing freely and naturally. Some familiar others as unknown to me as the number of stars in the sky. Laying back I looked up to the sky. Through the canopy of trees I was able to see glimpses of the blue and white of clouds and atmosphere. Everything was so peaceful here unlike how my life has lately. I could hear the crinkling of leaves and rustling of bushes as animals moved throughout the brush. I could also here the faint sound of water flowing and the gossiping naids. Though that was only if I was really quiet.

So much happened last night. The boys who chased me most likely won't do it again at least not alone. They might not even acknowledge me, but with my luck they'll just turn it into a bigger scene. If so I just won't go anywhere alone not like that doesn't seem to happen already, but I guess I'll be even more conscious about it. I closed my eyes to just feel my surroundings and take in as much of this peace as I could. Then a reoccurring thought came to mind. Nico. I wonder if her really likes me. Not like how we kissed or anything I have kissed a fair share of people before but last night's kiss felt like something more. I hope it wasn't a pity kiss or an in the moment kiss. I don't even know if I like him. I just know that there is something more to him whether he will show it or not and that I don't want him to be another kiss. I just don't know what I want him to be.

"Ughhh complicating people." I sighed. Trying to regain my sense of self I just listened to the world again to the point where I fell into a calm a nice calm. There was more rustling in the bushes but I ignored it keeping myself relaxed.

"The woods? Alone? Again?" A voice sounded. Turning towards it I blinked my eyes open. None other then the great son of Hades stood before me with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I wanted to get away." He raised a brow.

"With no weapon?" I felt for my dagger but there was nothing. I guess I didn't bring anything.

"Can I not have peace? Weapons don't create peace." He nodded and sat down next to my head which still lays on the grass.

"After last night?" He pressed on.

"Well my dad always said lightning never struck the same place twice." He smiled.

"You are too optimistic." I chuckled a bit.

"You are to pessimistic." He shrugged.

"Comes with the blood." I rolled my eyes at him and turned away.

"Why are you here?" I said looking back at him.

"Well I know you are supposed to be at the infirmary in the morning so I decided to check in on you, but Will told me he gave you the morning off, so I checked your cabin and you weren't there. The shadows told me where you were."

"That's not fair." I pouted.

"And why is that?"

"What if I was trying to hide from you. It wouldn't be fair if you just used your shadow powers to find me."

"Were you hiding from me?" His voice was softer now. I looked into his eyes despite the long black locks that hung in front of them.

"No. I was hiding from the world you just happen to have found me." He smirked at me.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Why so curious?"

"Not sure just wondering."

"Well it's not too shocking, but I was thinking about last night."

"Oh, which part?" I sat up now in order to face him. His gaze followed me as I re-positioned myself to be more comfortable.

"Well I started at first thinking about how it started, then what happened in the woods, and how everything transpired, and then..." I trailed off thinking to myself about the kiss we shared.

"Then what?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"When you kissed me." I felt the warmth on my cheeks. I could see some flush appearing on his as well. He then looked behind me.

"Hey, do you see those bunches of flowers over there. The ones in different shades of pinks and purples some white." I turned to look. They were little flowers with tiny stems. I heard him get up and saw him walk past me. He plucked some of the flowers and came to sit in front of me again.

"Do you know what these are?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm surprised that someone like you doesn't know what these are."

"Oh really? Just because I seem smart doesn't mean I know every flower name." He shook his head.

"That's not what I meant." I glanced at him suspiciously.

"Then what did you mean?"

"These are Valerians."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, they are known for representing accommodating dispositions. Pretty much easy to deal with tendencies. They are also known for their relaxing affect they have on the body but no offense they have a terrible smell."

"Why do you know so much about them?" I asked shocked.

"Well they are all over Europe they were also pretty big during the Medieval times."

"You know for someone who had so much trouble in school you know a lot." He shrugged.

"You know you are a lot like this flower."

"Are you saying I'm easy to deal with and I smell?" He laughed.

"No you are definitely not easy to deal with, but I guess your powers will be. Once you learn how to control them of course. You seem to be pretty lax when no one else is around or when your with your closest of friends. You don't smell though but you can be quite the terror if pushed." I cocked my head to the side.

"Since when did you become so deep, wise, and knowledgeable?"

"See now usually someone would take that as an insult, but I'll just let it slide."

"So about the other night..." I trailed on hopefully getting him to say something about it. He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Listen Val, I know you are going through a lot right now but I don't know if you can handle a relationship right now."

"You know for someone who was just sweet talking me a second ago you have a lot of nerve to say something like that." I stated shoulders squared. What did I expect? He wasn't lying about the whole things going on, but what does he know about handling relationships?

"I mean I liked kissing you I really did, and when I found you all battered up because of those dillholes I was really angry, and I wanted nothing but for you to be okay. I have feelings for you I just can't place them."

"Well how would you feel if I dated another person?" He thought for a moment.

"Hurt I think probably jealous."

"Why would you be hurt and jealous?"

"Because he probably wouldn't even treat you right and that he would be able to call you his and that after something kind of sort of happened you moved on so quickly."

"Then what is there to figure out?"

"You know I think you are like the only other person besides Percy that I've actually talked to so straight forward."

"Well let's just say I never thought last night would have ever happened." Tossing the Valerians away from us he leaned closer.

"I sure hope you won't treat me like those other Valerians." I joked.

"I doubt it, but who knows maybe you like being thrown around a bit." I rolled my eyes.

"You know sometimes you don't even make sense." I leaned forward and kissed him. This one much different from last night. Last night was provoked by so much emotional distress. This one was pushed by choice. Startled by my actions he quickly recovered and leaned into it. Moving our lips together I felt a certain spark that I haven't felt in any other kiss I've had before. Others were tainted with lust, or quasi-love. Nothing like this, this was different and I liked it. We broke apart quickly after.

"What do you have to do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Um camp stuff like you do." He smirked got up and held out his hand.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I said as I reluctantly clasped my hand to his. He pulled me close and wrapped a protective arm around me.

"Where ever you want." He then made us vanish into the shadows appearing at the Poseidon cabin.

"Wait here." He said to me and went in. A few minutes went by and some strange looks from other passer byes were sent my way. All until a certain someone shadow traveled behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then whispered into my ear, "I just talked to Percy and told him I was taking you out of camp for a while so we could 'hang out'. You now have the rest of the day off." I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to leave camp." I could hear the smile in his words.

"Well they can't really stop you if I shadow travel you out of here." I craned my neck to see his face.

"You now you are such a bad influence."

"I'm only going to get worse." He then dragged us into the deep dark shadows once more going who knows where.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOME MORE ROMANCEY STUFF AND MAKE IT A BIT LONGER THEN USUAL. SO REVIEW AND STUFF DON'T BE SHY. ALSO FOR ALL YOU TEGAN AND SARA FANS THAT NEW CLOSER VIDEO FREAKING AMAZING! P.S I HOPE YOU AMERICANS ALL ENJOYED YOUR THANKSGIVING AND IF YOU AREN'T IN AMERICA/AMERICAN OR YOU DON'T CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING HOPE YOU HAD A NICE LAST WEEK ANYWAY.**


	13. Everything is Just Kind of Different

Val's POV

We reappeared on some out of the way alley in Manhattan, New York.

"Uh, Nico I don't know about this. They didn't really want me to leave camp. Like at all." I said to him.

"Oh come on I promise to protect you if you are really that scared." I glared at him.

"I am not scared. I'm just trying to make life easier for myself, and how do you know I won't just run away when your back is turned?"

"Obvious, you won't get far." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What if I had help though then you wouldn't be able to get me. What would you do then?"

"Well then we might run into a problem and the gods might have my ass, so let's not do that." He grabbed my hand and led us out of the alley.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked.

"What ever you want. You said you missed it in the real world didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I just don't know what to do now that I'm 'free'." I said emphasizing free with finger quotation marks.

"Well what do you want to do?" I thought to myself as I looked around. I definitely liked the change in scenery. What haven't I done in a long time? I could see a movie or maybe we could go mini golfing, or perhaps even just out to eat at a nice little cafe and just catch up.

So we did all of it.

We saw one of the movies recently playing called Argo which was alright, we then went out to get some lunch at a small little cafe where we spent about an hour or two just talking about each other's lives and learning as much as we could. He told me from his own personal point of view about what happened with his sister and mom. He also told me a bit about his father and how things are now. I decided to let him in a little more by telling him about my grandma who I was very close to as a child before she died and my Aunt Susie who I haven't seen for years. She isn't completely related to my dad though because she was born after him but with a different dad of course, so she wasn't a demi-titan like him. We then ended it with some mini golfing where Nico couldn't make a single hole and I had a hole in one, twice! He would have little temper tantrums which were really controlled to be honest. He would just make these hysterical faces while he flexed his arms and sighed heavily through his nostrils. Sometimes I would even hear a few choice words whispered under his breath. After a while he started getting frustrated with it and bent his club. It was pretty funny to watch, but it was even funnier when he had to explain it to the lady working the return rack thing. Later walking back through Manhattan we just observed everyone around us. It started to get darker out with the sun beginning to set. A nice ending to a beautiful day. I didn't think about what happened the night before at all, and I didn't have anyone to remind me of it either. It was all going great until Nico turned to me and said, "We have to go now."

"Already?" He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"We've been out all day what do you mean already?"

"It's just that New York is a total different city at night."

"I would love to stay out with you, but if someone isn't back before dinner I don't think we'll have much of any time to spend with each other ever again." I pouted.

"Well I guess I don't want that."

"No we don't so follow me." He led me down one of the closer alleyways and pulled me close.

"Hold on princess." I was about to argue that stupid name but he already started to travel.

Once back we got a very long lecture from Chiron about leaving like that and grunts of agreement from Dionysus who didn't really care to pay attention. The night soon came to a close and I spent my dinner talking with my first friends made at camp. Alaska, Derick, Chelsea, and the rest of them along with Kaylee and Will who surprisingly tagged along. The Ares kids seemed to be even more aggressive to me then usual, but nothing physical just the sly remarks and glares when I pass by. It's a lot easier to shrug off though knowing that I have my few friends around me to help. The night soon grew even later, and it was time to go back to our rooms. Kaylee being the bubbly person she was, was jumping and skipping on our way back to the cabin. Seeing as I was in a good mood from that day I couldn't help but join in on her infectious childish fun. We laughed all the way practically tripping into our cabin. Giggling like the fools we are she of course had to go pee. Intent on waiting for I went to go jump onto my bed smiling and giggling to myself. Looking back on it I didn't really want this day to end. Whatever Chelsea has been doing seems to be working because I think Derick is _finally_ starting to see her as more then a friend the buffoon. I had a wonderful time with Nico just getting away from everything, and I haven't jumped and skipped around with my best friend like that since we really were children. It really could not get any better. When Kaylee came back she said, "Come on let's get to bed because unlike someone I did not get a day off and this someone definitely won't get two days off in a row!" She said while still chuckling a bit between her words. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I suppose so especially if this someone plans on helping out!" I laughed to myself. That's when I heard Kaylee gasp.

"What?" I asked. Her eyes wide and still excited she spoke.

"Your brother will be here like tomorrow night!" She was jumping round like an excited school girl.

"He's not supposed to be here until the day after tomorrow." I waved her off.

"No, no, no you see that's what they say, but knowing how you are like he's probably going to show up earlier then needed, and definitely in the night I'm telling you!"

"What ever you say let's go to sleep now I really don't want to regret staying up tomorrow." We then got ready and head off to sleep.

-Really Late the Next Day 'Cause You Know Time Skip-

SLAM "BOO!" I jumped in my seat on the couch of my cabin. Looking over I see my best friend Kaylee with our cabin door wide open with a giant grin on her face. I scowl at her.

"I swear Kaylee that is not as funny as you think it is." She laughed and walked up to me. Grabbing my hand she pulled me off the couch throwing the spell book I had been reading onto the floor. _  
_

"Come on, come on, come on!" She said ushering me out of the cabin.

"Gosh Kaylee where are we even going?" She looked at me excited again.

"To the Big House of course! You're brother is here he's a sure cutie just so you know." She said winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you being serious with me right now?" She feigned hurt with her hand brought to her chest in mock shock.

"Me, serious? As if that were to ever be possible. No, but your brother is seriously here and he is seriously a cutie!" This time I broke out into a sprint to the cabin with my wild friend Kaylee laughing behind me. I stormed up the steps of the Big house and burst straight through the doors to find Chiron, Dionysus, and a brown haired Adonis sitting and talking like old friends. Kaylee finally catching up smirked and whispered into my ear, "Told you he was a total cutie." Chiron looked at me a smiled.

"Well it looks like your good friend daughter of Atlas could not help but let you know all too soon." Kaylee shrugged sheepishly next to me. The brown hair Adonis got up and smiled at me. Walking over he held his hand out.

"So, you're the little sis I've never had." I smiled and went to shake his hand when he grabbed mine and pulled me into a hug. Pulling away he looked me in the eyes, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to have a family member to do that to."

"Glad I could help with that." He took a step back and looked at me in full.

"You are everything mom told me about you. By the way the name is Dylan, Dylan Jacob Labelle. My Dad was a french chemist. He died in a chemical fire when I was 11 at a science lab. I was then brought here where I had the pleasure of being raised by this gentle giant," He said referring to Chiron. "Although when I turned 18 I got out of here searching for my parent when Mom came to me teaching me things beyond what I thought could ever happen. Then recently she contacted me asking me to come check out my newest sibling and train her." Chiron interrupted me from saying anything further.

"Yes well, you two can catch up in your cabin where I presume you will be staying Dylan?"

"Of course I don't know where else would be any more fitting." With that we head back off to our cabin.

"So, tell me Valerian about your life so far?" Dylan said on our way back to the cabin.

"There is a lot to say and recently has become very confusing." He quirked a brow at me.

"Start from the beginning. I want to know as much as possible about you."

"Where to begin. Well let's start with my dad. He is a son of Prometheus which makes me part titan, part god, and partly human. I was raised with my Dad and had some visits from my grandad. I really never heard much from my mother until recently, but I knew who she was. I've lived with my dad ever since I was born, and I couldn't see it any other way. This by the way is Kaylee my longest and closest friendship I have ever had who also happens to be a demi-titan. Up until high school I was living a normal life with what I had assumed normal friends. Dad trained me and all of that but I never learned any magic or anything I didn't really expect much I just was really good at knowing what people would do next and my wishes tended to come true a lot. Then BOOM shit happened." My brother laughed at this.

"It's true. One day Nico the son of Hades that's another story for another time, showed up got suspicious thinking I'm part of this big prophecy blah blah I get kidnapped and brought here but not before my second closest friend tells me he is pretty much the opposite of me his mom being the daughter of Zeus and Father being Chronos and then going on about a revolution to free the demi-gods and demi-titans from all the servitude they give the gods and what not, but he does _not_ want his dad to come back out of Tatarus. Then I'm brought here and treated like a prisoner contrary to popular belief. I keep having dreams where he's giving me chances to join him or at the very least take me out of the fight completely then this girl shows up and all hell breaks loose. Prophecy is given I then one day get attacked by to Ares campers and that ended badly for them because I do not know how to control my powers. I then begin an intimate relationship with someone I thought I would never forgive, and now you are here." I took a deep breath. What a summary I though to myself. He just looks at me and laughs. I give him a questioning look. He just shrugs.

"You know for a kid you've got a lot riding on you." I quirk an eyebrow.

"A kid... Really?" He laughs some more and messes up my hair by patting on it. I swat at him and Kaylee laughs too.

"Yes a kid. Besides everyone is a kid to me." I roll my eyes.

"For future reference I would prefer sis." I turn and see him smiling at me. He winks at me and says, "Gotcha."

We finally reach our destination and when I open the door I can see the shock of everything finally reach his face.

"Wasn't what you were expecting?" I smirked. He shook his head.

"Nah, but I think it's perfect for what it's worth."

"Good then let's get you settled in." I walk in ahead of him with Kaylee silently tagging along.

"Well you can pick any bed that is not those two over there. You will have your own bathroom right over there. Our 'library' is in this general area as you can see. If you go outside there is a little garden to grow herbs and stuff in. It has a little hammock which I enjoy the most, and that's about it. Everything else you can really just see and figure out yourself." I say while I gesture and point all around the living space.

"Darn, looks like I'll actually have to put a towel on when I come out of the shower." Kaylee silently sulks to herself heading off towards the bathroom. Dylan looks kind of shocked himself. I just roll my eyes.

"With people she's close with she doesn't really know boundaries." Still confused he puts his baggage down near one of the beds.

"Well looks like this will be home for the next couple of weeks." I nod.

"You should probably get some sleep you'll be telling me everything you can possibly think of tomorrow."

"Right. Well night then." I smile at him genuinely.

"Night." I then get ready for bed and Kaylee and I go to sleep on our side of the cabin while my brother Dylan gets himself ready for the night. Finally when all is quiet and I think they are both asleep I let out a heavy sigh. What is my future going to be like? What is Dylan like? What if he doesn't like me for a sister? What am I really doing with Nico? So much to figure out, yet so little time it seems. At least for tonight though everything seems to just fit into place. A nice place I suppose.

**WELP SORRY FOR TAKING TO LONG ON THIS CHAPTER I'M A BIT OF A NUT I GUESS THERE WAS A BIT OF BLOCK THERE TOO I GUESS MOSTLY JUST DISTRACTIONS AND SCHOOL. ANYWHO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS WELL AS THE SEASON AND CAN'T WAIT TO READ WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY AND UPDATE MOST LIKELY NOT UNTIL THE NEW YEAR AND IN THAT CASE HAPPY NEW YEAR WHILE I'M AT IT.**


	14. Unchanging Fate

Val's POV

Time seemed to fly. I spent most of my time with Dylan, Chelsea, and Kaylee. When I wasn't training or studying spells I was either eating or trying to sleep which was sometimes in the infirmary because I got hurt _a lot _while training with Dylan. Those would be the times Chelsea would come to see me. She was finally starting to work things out with Derick. Turns out he _finally_ began to realize he had feelings for her beyond friendship. I still shake my head every time Chelsea tells me how nervous he gets when they talk. Every once in a while Alaska would come to see me, but she's been busy with trying to run her cabin and control her brothers and sisters because the Stoll brothers decided to take a semester to go out to college. Strangely though I haven't seen much of Nico besides the few times he'd come with Chelsea to the infirmary or when I would get some training with the rest of the cabins. Currently though I was having one of the very few moments I do have to myself to just think and relax.

The sand seemed to crunch under me with each step. It was just before dinner and the sun was beginning to set on the waves in front of me. I pulled out an ipod that Will had given me recently and put my head phones in walking further down the beach. The sweet melodic sounds of "On Melancholy Hill" began to play and I closed my eyes as I walked. Which in all honesty was probably a bad thing to do, but I just wanted to get out of my surroundings even for just a bit. Slowing to a stop I sat down pulling off my sweatshirt I bundled it up and rested my head on it laying back. Feeling the last rays of the sun soak into my skin I began to feel a sort of peace I haven't felt in a long while. Soon enough I began to nod off into a dream state.

_"I went to the woods because I wished to live deliberately, to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach, and not, when I came to die, discover that I had not lived. I did not wish to live what was not life, living is so dear; nor did I wish to practice resignation, unless it was quite necessary. I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life, to live so sturdily and Spartan-like as to put to rout all that was not life, to cut a broad swath and shave close, to drive life into a corner, and reduce it to its lowest terms." My dad looked up and bookmarked the page he was reading from._

_"Do you know what that means Val?" I looked up into is eyes a spark there that he only gets when he has something important he wants me to know._

_"Well I don't know. I suppose to live life they way you want no matter the cost?" He shook his head smiling._

_"That's only the cover of it you don't see further then the first sentence. Really think about it."_

_"Well to front only the essential facts of life, and see if I could not learn what it had to teach would mean to observe what is around me and try to understand everything to my fullest capabilities?"_

_"Yes, yes continue."_

_"Um I did not wish to live what was not life could refer to figuring out the meaning of life and wanting to live it to its fullest because living is so dear, but not wanting to hold back on things unless one needs to?"_

_"Don't stop now I think your on to something." He nodded eager to see what else I might say._

_"To take literally everything you can from life and see it in its true singular form separating it from what didn't matter and only focus on what counts?"_

_"That's quite an interesting take on your good 'ol uncle Henry." He placed the book 'Walden: Or Life in the Woods' on the coffee table next to the love seat he was sitting in and got up. As he began to walk toward the kitchen I asked, __"Dad did you live your life to the fullest?" _

_Turning around he smiled at me, "I may never know, but what I do know is that I am very happy because I have you."_

_"Do you ever miss mom?"_

_"As much as I wish she could be here I would never change a thing because we both know all good things are wild and free." I rolled my eyes._

_"Dad you can stop quoting Henry David Thoreau I get it, but do you ever regret being with her knowing you couldn't stay with her?" He turned back around at this point and knelt down in front of me._

_"Valerian, I would never change a single thing. I need you to know this. I loved and still love your mother a great deal and as much as it hurts sometimes to know that she can't be here it only hurts because she can't be here for you. That I can't share all these precious memories with her. I wish so much I could give you a mother, but I know that it wouldn't be the same. You may have loved her as if she were your mom, but I know deep down you could never truly feel that way because there is something special about you. Something not very many people have, and no it's not because of who your mother is or your grandfather, but the fact that even though they are who they are you were still able to come to being. You have a destiny that is so thickly bound to so many people it is almost unreal. What ever you choose to do know that I will be here for you and so will your mother in her own way. I love you Valerian more then anything that has ever been in existence and will ever be in existence. I need you to understand this. You could call this one of the essential facts of life that are here in your woods. Do you understand."_

_"I-I, yes Dad. I understand and I love you too." He smiled sweetly. Getting up from his kneeled position he ruffled my hair._

_"Now, how about we stop with uncle Henry and move onto some scones and hot cocoa?"_

_"Sounds great Dad."_

My dream began to swirl into another.

_"Hey Val?"_

_"Yeah Kaylee?" I turned my head to look at her. Currently laying on the grass of one of the many golf courses in her neighborhood we could see all the stars and constellations in the sky. We had a habit of coming out here on warm summer nights when it seemed as though we were in the middle of nowhere._

_"Do you ever look up into the sky and think about where you are?" She asked looking back up to the stars._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't know like where you are in the universe, or life. Maybe where you stand in the balance of everything." _

_"I don't know sometimes I guess when my dad tries to subtly teach me philosophy. Which need I remind you is not very subtle at all." We giggled at this._

_"No I'm serious. Do you ever think that there is a place specific for everyone where they are supposed to be?"_

_"Like how we are here right now?"_

_"Sure something along those lines."_

_"Do you mean destiny?"_

_"I think it's more like fate." I turned my head to face her again. She turned to look at me as well._

_"Well Kaylee," I grabbed her hand and held it in mine,"I think that according to whatever force that is out there that I was meant to be here with you right now. To hold your hand, to talk about nothing and everything until we pass out or give up, and to be your friend. Whether it was fate, destiny, or just where I'm supposed to be in life I'm here and it feels right." Squeezing my hand gently she said, "Thanks Val." Smiling I replied, "No need to thank me for nothing." Bouts of giggles came to the both of us._

Slowly it faded to yet another dream.

_"You really are something you know?" I turned around to see none other then Barron._

_"Barron?" A great smile was my answer.  
_

_"It's true you know you were meant to be in specific places throughout time, and you are very very special."_

_"Did you see all that?" He laughed._

_"I did you don't mind do you? I know they were personal." I shook my head no._

_"Good then because I wanted to talk to you about something maybe change fate a bit." I looked at him questioningly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that you are supposed to be in certain places at certain times, but I thought why not try and change it a bit y'know? Save some time and heartache."_

_"What do you mean by heartache?"_

_"Please Val, you heard the prophecy. By staying there you are only waiting for something bad to happen let me take you away from it all at least."_

_"I like it here though. I have my brother Kaylee, Nico, Chelsea, Derick, Alaska. I don't know what I'd do without these people."_

_"Listen carefully to me Val. The gods play games with their kids like it's nothing if you stay there they are going to toy with you. Your brother is leaving soon, and your friends are more then welcome to come with you, but I don't know how willing they would be or if by the time it happens you'll want them to come with." I shook my head with frustration._

_"Barron stop speaking in circles and just tell me what's going to happen." He smiled sadly, "If only it was that simple."_

_"Listen Barron it's not too late to stop whatever it is you're doing and just come here to camp. It would be great you could meet all these great people and we could be a great big family again like how we used to." He shook his head at this._

_"Val you just aren't getting it. It's not going to happen as long as those gods rule over us as though we are ants they can step on if need be."_

_"It's not like that though."_

_"So naive Val you just don't see it. I hate to have to wait, but it seems as though I can't change fate and you will just have to see for yourself the cruelty the gods really posses."_

_The dream started to swirl into blackness._

_"Wait Barron why? Why does it have to be this way?"_

_"I'm sorry Val but it just does I wish-"_

"Wait, Barron?" I said coming into consciousness. Someone was jostling me awake.

"Barron?" Said a familiar voice. Pulling out my ear buds I looked up to see who was next to me. Turned out to be the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Oh just an old good friend." Confused Percy asked, "Isn't that the guy starting the new army?" Blushing I said, "Yeah I guess it is." Looking down at my lap I realized the sun was no longer up as everything was dark. Sudden shifting next to me alerted me that Percy had sat down.

"You dreaming 'bout him?"

"You could say that I suppose." He looked briefly at me suspiciously.

"Not planning on going anywhere are you?" I glared at him.

"I wouldn't count on it if that's what you are asking." Holding up his hands in defense he replied, "Just checking." It remained quiet for a moment or two longer before I asked, "What do you know about fate?" Percy just sighed.

"Well it's a strange thing fate. Sometimes it can be the greatest thing knowing that there is always a next step, but the catch is that you can't change it. I remember when I was younger I would fear the time it would come for a prophecy knowing it wouldn't be wrong and fearing it would end tragically."

I nodded taking in this information.

"So you are saying that no matter what fate always will happen no matter the consequence?" A downtrodden look crossed his features for a quick second before he responded.

"Yeah it doesn't really take into account what someone may want, or like to happen it already decides for them."

"Well that's bullshit." He laughed at this.

"I'm glad you think so. I was starting to think I was the only one." I laughed along with him.

"It's just how can something seemingly nonexistent be so involved with our life and everything we do?"

"Beats me. I just hope for the best and expect the worse."

"That's a bit morbid. Always waiting for something awful to happen." He just shrugs.

"You get used to it after a while."

"That's a terrible thing to become used to." He smiled at this.

"It's not like there is much else I can do."

"I suppose." I said contemplatively.

"It's getting late you know people will be out for you if you don't head to your cabin." I raised a brow.

"People? Out for me?"

"Knowing Kaylee you have say," looking down at his watch and looking back to me, "'bout 10 minutes before she goes into best friend mode and has the whole camp out looking for you." I laugh at this she really would knowing that she'd probably think something had happened to me again.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Oh around 10:30 ish."

"You're right I probably should head back now. Thanks Percy for waking me gods know what would have happened if I had remained asleep."

"It would be Hades on Earth that's for sure."

"I'll see you around Percy stay out of trouble."

"You too or at least as much trouble fate permits." Smiling I get up and walk up the beach back to my cabin. This cabin of course holds a worried Kaylee and a calming Will.

"Where were you? You disappeared after dinner." I hugged her as soon as I saw her. Releasing her I smiled. "Sorry, I went for a walk on the beach and I fell asleep with my headphones in."

"Oh well I'm glad your back Dylan was worried sick." Dylan look up from his bed with a cheeky smile.

"No I wasn't. I assumed she was at the Hades cabin." At this he winked and went back to reading his magazine. Blushing furiously I retorted, "Well I wasn't so guess who the fool is?"

"Not me because I sure don't wish I was at the Hades cabin right now with a certain half-blood."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nico hasn't even really talked to me much actually since that day." Kaylee glanced over at Will at this.

"Well Will, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah sure thing bright and early!" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before saluting Dylan and patting me on the shoulder on the way out. Turning to me now Kaylee gave me an understanding look.

"Well you have been busy right?"

"Yeah I guess, but even when I'm not I can never find him. It's like he doesn't exist anymore except for when he wants to see me." Dylan looked up from his magazine again at this.

"Well why not just go see him tomorrow morning instead of going to the infirmary. I'll tell them I have you on a hike or something and that way you can go eat breakfast or something with him?" Kaylee looked appreciative at him.

"That's a great idea! Maybe you could do a little more then eat breakfast and talk." She said the last part in nearly a whisper and waggled her brows at me.

"You know I heard that, and I honestly don't need a mental picture of my sister with another person intimately."

"Who said they would be intimate with each other? Gosh Dylan what plagues your mind is truly a mystery to be lead to think such things." I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Well either way I'll need to be up early, so let's hit the hay."

"Alright Miss Bossy Pants. You heard the lady Dylan, magazine away and lights off in 10!"

With that I went to bed hoping for a better tomorrow. It wasn't that today was bad I was just afraid at what Barron told me. He was right though "_Hurt and betrayed she will leave" _That was part of the prophecy, and even though it didn't really say it I had a feeling it was me. It always seemed to be me. Maybe I can talk to Nico about it tomorrow when I go to his for breakfast.

* * *

**SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE IN UPDATING SCHOOL SEEMS TO PRACTICALLY CONSUME MY LIFE WHETHER IT IS CLUBS, HOMEWORK, CATCHING UP ON READING, OR DARE I SAY IT BEING SOCIAL. HOPEFULLY YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR MY TRANSGRESSIONS AND ENJOY THEY STORY I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DISCONTINUE IT AND I WON'T UNLESS NEEDED. SO REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE DON'T BE SHY!**


End file.
